


Love is just another leap of faith (but I jump right in)

by icameheretosuffer



Series: Tyzula Week 2020 [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Abusive Parents, Agni Kai (Avatar), Alternate Universe, Angry Zuko (Avatar), Azula (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Bisexual Ty Lee (Avatar), Body Language, Breakfast in Bed, Closeted Character, Dancing in the Rain, Domestic Fluff, Emotionally Repressed, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, It's the little things, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), Out of Character Zuko, Protective Azula (Avatar), Sane Azula (Avatar), Sexuality Crisis, Sharing a Bed, Sickfic, TyZula Week, Valentine's Day Fluff, azula is a gay mess in this, azula is aloof, repressed azula fights back for ty lee, the handmaiden au, ty lee is azula's gay awakening, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icameheretosuffer/pseuds/icameheretosuffer
Summary: Princess Azula is a clever and obedient girl. She always knew what to do, always knew when to do it, always knew when to speak and when she has to sit still and look pretty.But when her father gave her a personal handmaiden meticulously picked out from the circus, Azula met Ty Lee and suddenly all the rules constructed in her mind were melted with just a single smile.Now, Azula has to make a choice; to set herself free from the shackles of her imprisonment and let herself be loved, or to remain as that gray monochromatic shell of a human being, stuck in a paralyzing position under the shadow of her father in the depressing embers of the Fire Nation.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: Tyzula Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934830
Comments: 39
Kudos: 108





	1. the catalyst

**Author's Note:**

> Tyzula Week Day 2: Body Language! And no, there's no smut or suggestive context in this because I don't sexualize minors and you shouldn't too (especially if you're a full grown adult writing about two kids doing the nasty!). This is basically just good ol' fluff with a repressed gay Azula and her gay awakening Ty Lee :3
> 
> Title is from "fever dream" by mxmtoon. Give her a listen!

Azula always knew what was about to happen next.

She always knew the events she was to attend in a day, the number of handmaidens that were to tend to her every morning, the time of her firebending practice, and the time when her father would check up on her. And by check up, meaning to admire her "admirable" qualities and to encourage her to "keep it up." Her arrogant brother, Zuko, would kill to be in the same spotlight as her. But not Azula. Azula hated her talks with her father because her fake shallow qualities are shoved right to her face, suffocating her with visions of her facade; a fake mask that shields Azula from truly expressing her true identity. She hated it because every single time, she experiences an epiphany that in truth, the person her father was describing is actually nothing, nothing at all, like her. And the worst part is that she chooses to do nothing, nothing at all, about it. Now how dare he say "keep it up"? Every single day is already excruciating enough for Azula, and to think that she has to be like this for possibly all of eternity is... unfair. But her father always told her that all is fair in the life of a monarch.

Azula always knew how her day would end. 

After the talk with her father, she would sit by the pond, seeing her reflection on the turbulent water as the turtle ducks move about, seeing a very familiar word that lingered around her in every movement, in every nightmare since her childhood; fraud. Then she would go to her room, look out the window and marvel at the sun's freedom and its scope. She would then lie on her bed, and cry herself to sleep. 

Azula sighs, making her way to the Fire Lord's chamber with two guards by her side accompanying her. She can protect herself. She can even kill these guards in an instant, but in her father's point of view, in what Azula brings herself out to be, she is regarded as a weak and fragile princess in need of protection. That couldn't be further from the truth.

The sound of her footsteps and the passing wind are all she hears. Like always. She's already been well-acquainted with the sound; cold. Ironic. There's nothing new to hear in the palace. She's expecting that there's nothing new to hear from her father as well. Arriving at the massive (melodramatic) gate of the Fire Lord's chamber, the guards on her side poised themselves in an all too familiar firebending form. With one synchronous strike of fire towards the hollow holes, the gate opened. The guards remained outside of the vicinity while Azula entered with the usual stoic expression on her face. She turned to look at her father, usually the only inhabitant in the chamber. Her movements are jaded, taking in the fact that she has done this multiple times in her life. Although, much to Azula's dismay- no, surprise.. delight.. yes, delight; when she laid her eyes on the area in front of her, Azula saw something new.

She cocked her eyebrow. A new face. A new, beautiful face. The girl with the new beautiful face in question, was wearing a pink crop top with sleeves adorned in a triangular pattern, partnered with pink matching pants flaunting the same pattern of the top. The girl had braids. It was all very girly. Cute- no, disgusting, Azula thought. Azula blushes and clears her throat, trying to hide her gayness but failing miserably.

"Greetings, my daughter. Are you feeling okay? Perhaps we should have this meeting on another day." Fire Lord Ozai says while sitting on his throne.

Azula rapidly shook her head. "No no, I'm feeling alright, father. As always. What is it that you need to tell me today? I am always blessed by your honor."

"Very well. This is Ty Lee. She's from the circus. You know, talks about the circus have been quite prominent lately, so I wanted to know what the fuss was all about. I can confirm that I was not disappointed. Ty Lee here is a fantastic acrobat, an amazing entertainer. I've noticed that you've been feeling very low in spirits recently." Azula prevents herself from rolling her eyes. Just recently? She's been feeling low ever since she was a kid! "With that having said, meet your new personal handmaiden. Ty Lee, this is my daughter, Azula." Ozai concluded his speech with a gesture towards Azula's position.

Azula on the other hand, widened her eyes. She's in ultimate shock and disbelief. A handmaiden?? A personal one?? A beautiful personal handmaiden?? Always sticking by her side?? Azula gulped and turned red.

"Hi, Princess Azula!!" Ty Lee greets with a bashful grin. "I am blessed by your honor. Frankly, I really don't know how to associate myself with such a royal being as you, but I'll try."

Azula stood silently. She looked at the girl, showing no emotion at all. Ty Lee laughed awkwardly. Although the girl in pink was making Azula feel all mushy inside, the princess still tried her best to hide her emotions.

"I don't need a personal handmaiden, father." Azula deadpans. 

In truth, Azula could not accept change. Especially this good type of change. Her life was already set in front of her; she was to live a life of boredom and misery. She should not entertain temporary distractions.

"Azula, I personally consulted the ringmaster to transfer Ty Lee in the palace. You shall not disobey my orders." The Fire Lord said in an intimidating tone.

Ty Lee frantically looked back in forth between the two intimidating individuals in the room. She was a little scared, given that neither of them would hesitate to get in a fight and possibly cause her to be in harm's way. 

"Fine." Azula said in a spiteful tone. 

"Very good. I hope you make a good company for her, Ty Lee. Do not fail me." Ozai looked at Ty Lee now, with nothing but seriousness etched on his face.

Ty Lee nodded and bowed. "I will try my best, my Lord."

"You are dismissed."

With the oh-so-loving farewell words from her father, Azula left the room, followed by her new personal handmaiden. The guards were about to follow her as well when she raised a finger up. 

"Your service is not needed anymore, guards. Can't you see I am with my handmaiden?"

"But-" 

One of the guards tried to object, but Azula shoot them a glare and they immediately retreated.

Moving on, Azula made her way to the pond, still not acknowledging the handmaiden's presence behind her. Her daily routine must prevail, regardless of certain changes. She sat under the large Willow tree and looked at the pond.

Silence.

More silence.

An adorable voice.

"Your aura looks gloomy, princess. Do you want to talk about it?" Ty Lee asked bravely. In fact, the acrobat was already itching to say something for some time, but hesitated to due to the princess's intimidating demeanor.

"There is nothing to talk about, Ty Lee. It's always been like this." Azula grabs the food for the turtle ducks near the tree. 

"If you say so..." Ty Lee zipped her mouth from then on, only observing the princess's movements. 

Azula, on the other hand, was feeding the turtle ducks. She saw her reflection on the water but instead of feeling pained, she felt... tranquil. Not only did she see herself, but she also saw another reflection. Ty Lee. The acrobat's eyes were glued to her, not noticing that Azula was looking at her reflection in turn. She blushed and grunted, continuing to feed the hungry turtle ducks.

This was nothing.

Ty Lee heard Azula grunt. She wanted to ask if she was okay, but decided not to. She'll only be dismissed. So she just kept looking at Azula's calming movements. Ty Lee didn't like the quiet before. But in this afternoon, sitting under the tree in front of the pond with a new companion, Ty Lee thought the quiet wasn't so bad after all.

This was something.


	2. escapism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm happy to announce that the mapping of how this whole story will go is already done. Frankly, I'm excited to share it with you. Let's just hope that I am able to succeed in battling my greatest archenemy; procrastination.

As every firebender known to man, Azula rose with the sun. The sun wakes up every vein, every vessel, and every sense in Azula's body. And as Azula wakes up, she feels the power gifted to her by the fiery passion of the enormous ball of gas.

That being said, Azula groans as she slowly opens the curtains shielding her amber pearls. Streaks of light cascaded through the window of her bedroom, and she thrives on the heat emanating from it. Firebenders feel most powerful in the morning, when the sun announces its royal presence. So much so that if there's one thing Azula loved the most about her life and living in general, it would be mornings. She just really loved waking up to a warm breeze with the view of the sun taking over the blue sky. Oh, how she loved sunny days.

Azula also thrived in the routine and familiarity of it all; more proof that she's not as adaptable to change as the average person. That's why it was much to her surprise when something is quite different. This time, Azula feels someone staring at her from the door of her bedroom. She would usually panic, but she's confident in her ability to defeat whoever stands in her way. As just having woken up, Azula grumbles once again as she tries to adjust her blurry vision to the looming figure a few feet away from her. She sighs when she realized it was her new personal handmaiden. 

Ty Lee. 

Everything changed when Ty Lee arrived. Her routine changed, her daily plans changed, her daily encounters changed, and probably more that still hasn't reached Azula's knowledge. But what she does know though, is that Ty Lee, like an unforgiving storm, destroys all that Azula's used to; leaving nothing on her path but newness. A new beginning. Different things. Just different. Ty Lee took Azula's life in a whirlwind, changing it and molding it into something that even Azula, with all the potential in the world, has not yet uncovered. Ty Lee is one hell of a storm.

"Agni, Ty Lee. What are you doing there staring at me like some sort of a stalker? Are you trying to give me a heart attack first thing in the morning?" Azula sighs grumpily and sits up, adorned in her silk velvet robe.

"I-uh, good morning princess." Ty Lee smiles awkwardly. "I don't exactly know what a personal handmaiden does...? So.... I guess I'm just here?" Ty Lee laughs in an awkward manner, landing her gaze on anywhere else in the room but Azula. She feels it's too inappropriate to look at the princess in such an intimate state, without armor and all. 

"To be frank, I really don't know as well. But I'm certain it's not STARING AT ME WHILE I SLEEP IN THE WEE HOURS OF THE MORNING." Azula roars and rolls her eyes, leaving Ty Lee with wide eyes and a shocked frightened expression on her face.

Ty Lee fidgets and mumbles incoherent words, obviously fearing for her life.

"IMSORRYPRINCESSIDIDNTKNOWWHATTODOIGUESSIPANICKEDPLEASESPAREME- I should, I should leave right? I- I'm leaving now." Ty Lee points her thumb towards Azula's bedroom door and starts opening it.

Azula sighs, something she's doing quite frequently this morning. "Forget it. If you're here, might as well help me get ready." She stands up and heads towards her vanity, sitting down and looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"Ah yes, of course, princess! I shall run a bath for you now." Ty Lee clambers towards the bathroom door, but on her way as she passed the vanity, she knocked over one of Azula's precious imported face powders. Luckily, Ty Lee caught it in time before it shatters and hits the ground. With an awkward smile, she puts the face powder on top of the table safely.

Azula jokingly glares at her (at least to Azula, it was in a joking manner but to Ty Lee it was a death glare) and Ty Lee gulps. 

"You look radiant this morning, princess. Better not ruin it with negativity.. hehe." Ty Lee says as she immediately went inside the bathroom lest Azula gives her another death threat. 

When Azula was sure Ty Lee is nowhere near her field of vision, a smile worked its way into her face. A genuine smile.

Ty Lee is a storm, in a good way.

* * *

After taking a bath, Azula sat on her vanity once again. Normally one of her non-personal handmaidens would take care of her hair, but now that she has Ty Lee, the acrobat would do it instead. Ty Lee takes the brush situated on top of the table and starts brushing Azula's long silky raven hair.

"You have such beautiful hair, princess." Ty Lee conveys. Azula still sat silent, used to being complimented. "You know, you should do more hairstyles. A topknot doesn't really show off the true beauty of your hair."

Azula scoffs. "Are you trying to get me to be smitten with you? That's not gonna work."

"Noo, I'm just telling the truth. If I wanted you to be smitten with me, I'd try a different approach." Ty Lee chuckles as if it was nothing. Azula on the other hand, was fuming with anger.

Nah, she was just blushing.

You can't blame her, though. How could the acrobat transition from the clumsy helpless pleasant into this confident flirt? Surprisingly, it was beyond Azula's knowledge. 

"Alright, all done." Ty Lee cheerfully said with a click of her tongue. "Now, we have to do your makeup." Azula ignores her as Ty Lee searches through Azula's makeup set. "I've never seen such a superior collection of makeup before!" Ty Lee grins and Azula sat, stone cold. She found it pointless to adore people because of their material possessions. She wanted to be adored because of her abilities, potential, and capabilities.

Ty Lee finished putting most of the makeup on Azula's face. What's left is the lipstick. The acrobat looked at Azula hesitantly. "Princess, may I hold your cheek?" Azula nodded.

Ty Lee holds her cheek and looked at her lips. Then, she put the lipstick closer to her mouth, painting red on it as if it was a porcelain canvas. Azula ignored a weird unknown feeling that she felt looking at how intense Ty Lee's gaze on her lips was. In turn, the princess also looked at the acrobat's lips, admiring its smooth and rich features. Azula has already seen the lips of hundreds, mostly boys who tried to pass off as her suitors, but none of them interested her. None of them exuded a magnetic force that reeled her in. None of them felt like a tornado that forces her to get closer, defenseless, but without a care in the world for nothing else mattered but her lips to be sealed in a kiss with the other's. None of them felt like that, except Ty Lee's.

"I-Is there something on my mouth?" Ty Lee's voice distracted Azula from her very.. very non-platonic thoughts. She hadn't noticed that the girl was done putting lipstick on her. For lack of a better action, Azula just ignored her and stood up.

"My father wants to meet up with me. This is an early meeting, so I suppose this is urgent. We must move on." Azula moves to get out of her door, not bothering to wait for her handmaiden who was left confused and a little hurt.

Azula successfully went out of her bedroom, keeping up her cold treatment, but when she made it further from her room in the hallway and she has not yet felt the distinguishable warmth of a certain companion, she slowed down.

"Hurry up, Ty Lee. I don't have you here to be a turtle duck." 

Then Azula heard the bubbly girl's footsteps keeping up with her. "Right," she spoke.

And when Azula stole a glance from the girl, she saw a remnant of her smile. And she told herself that she wanted to make Ty Lee smile more often.

* * *

"I want you to go on a fraud operation." Fire Lord Ozai announces to Azula as the girl and her handmaiden stood in front of him. 

"A fraud operation? In the sense of what, exactly?"

"You are to go to Ba Sing Se for two days and attend a so-called alliance meeting that I have scheduled with the rulers of the other nations." 

Azula swayed her head in disbelief. "Are you planning to create a peace treaty? Could this mean you're calling off the war?" 

Fire Lord Ozai laughs in amusement, as if Azula had turned into a four hundred-foot tall purple platypus bear with pink horns and silver wings.

"No, of course not, you silly daughter. It's obviously a fake tactic to weaken their defenses and to spy on their plans. No one would suspect a thing since everyone here is a sucker for unity and the likes."

Azula lets out an 'oh' in realization, but she had a counterargument. 

"But father, I've been telling you for a long time now that I can handle to lead a battalion toward Ba Sing Se and have a chance at conquering the city. Let me attack."

"NO. No buts, Azula. That is my order and you shall obey it." The Fire Lord said in a serious menacing tone, which made Ty Lee squirm.

Azula clenched her jaw, fighting the urge to challenge Ozai in an Agni Kai right then and there. She stood silently, despising her father for belittling her with every ounce of her being. The chamber suddenly fell silent aside from the crackling of fire on the Fire Lord's throne. Azula wanted to rebel. But as always, she had to obey.

"Of course, Fire Lord Ozai."

"Now, pack up your things." He said with a devilish smile.

* * *

On the way to Ba Sing Se sitting in empire-class Fire Nation transportation, Ty Lee was a ball of excitement and delight. 

"I can't believe I'm going to Ba Sing Se!! This is so exciting!!" She squealed beside the princess. 

"You've never been?"

"No! Is it as amazing as all the travelers, the songs, and the books say?!" Ty Lee asks with a hopeful grin.

"No." Azula instantly replies. "It's nothing special really, just a clumped up commune of people divided by different social classes mingling around with nothing better to do in their life than boast about their fortunes and complain about their sufferings." She deadpans.

Azula was quick to regret her words though, when she saw Ty Lee frown like a puppy who have been kicked. Feeling sick to her stomach at seeing Ty Lee so sad, Azula spoke once again.

"But I'm sure it's not that bad, though. There are countless amounts of entertainment there. They might make you happy." Azula said at an attempt of comfort and turned her head away from the acrobat, looking at the window instead to hide her blushing.

At this, Ty Lee perked up and returned to her usual happy demeanor. 

Their journey continues and many hours later, they arrive in the royal house they're staying at in Ba Sing Se at dusk. The girls made their way out of their transportation. Once stepping on solid ground, Ty Lee yawns and stretches her limbs. 

"Tired?" Azula usually doesn't care about the feelings of other people around her. Not that much, anyway, but with Ty Lee, she finds it's different.

"Mhm-mm. It was a long ride." 

Azula left it at that. 

* * *

Azula gets through the morning in Ba Sing Se with the help of Ty Lee. After her routine, they arrive at the Earth Kingdom's Royal Palace. The two girls are about to enter the alliance meeting room when one of the guards halts them to a stop.

"Princess, I'm afraid to inform you that this meeting is a very confidential one, therefore the presence of personal handmaidens and such is extremely prohibited."

Azula was not happy with this news.

"Really, now? Here I am, wanting to attend the alliance meeting, and the _only_ way for me to attend is with my handmaiden. Must I remind you that the alliance of the fire nation with the other nations rest on my very hands? It's a shame if I was not able to attend, isn't it?" Azula said with a smirk, ending her reply with a glare.

The guard looks at the other guard, void of the knowledge on how to handle Azula's request-- no, demand. The other guard shrugs.

"Forgive me, princess. The two of you may come in."

The guards step aside and both Ty Lee and Azula enter, the former still unsure if her presence in the meeting is something that will give the other rulers satisfaction or if her presence is appropriate in the first place. Nonetheless, the two sit in front of an enormous expensive-looking table. The meeting started with an abundance of greetings and well wishes. Of course the leaders would feel immense joy, the fire nation seems to be establishing unity, after all.

A few hours passed and overall, the meeting went fairly well. It ended by the time it was already dark outside. The other rulers were happy and hopeful in their goodbyes; looking forward to a new age. Or so they thought. To Azula though, the meeting was a wreck. She normally didn't mind meetings, but this one goes against Azula's objectives. And those objectives include proving her father wrong when it comes to belittling and underestimating her abilities in attacking headfirst into conquering kingdoms. Azula was so enraged after the meeting that Ty Lee could sense her changing aura.

On the way to their transportation en route their temporary home, Ty Lee stops Azula.

"Princess, I noticed you're looking a little glum."

"What about it?" Azula grumbles and continues to walk.

"Negativity is not good for the aura, nor for the heart." Ty Lee says with a smile.

"Pff, as if that spiritual dirt could help me now."

"I'm serious, princess. What do you say in a fun getaway?"

"We're in crowded, noisy Ba Sing Se, Ty Lee. How fun could it be?"

"Well I noticed some posters about a certain tourist spot. I observed you're not that drawn to crowds, but it's nighttime now, so there's lesser people."

Not wanting to burst Ty Lee's happy bubble, Azula just caves. And Azula _rarely_ caves.

"Fine, what is this certain tourist spot?"

"You'll find out." Ty Lee said with a giggle.

And Azula, did indeed find out.

It was a ginormous garden full of rare flowers covering the whole area. It looked straight out of a fairytale book. In the middle, there was a huge fountain made of marble surrounded by fireflies flying around freely. There were a few people walking and loitering around, including the small band that carried a guitar, a flute, a pipe organ, and some random percussion instrument. Azula admits that the music suited the whole ambiance of the place.

"At first I wanted to take you to the Fireflight Fountain, but that's in the Lower Ring and I doubt you'd wanna go there. Besides, this one is full of actual fireflies. Isn't it great?!" Ty Lee asked, smiling widely with closed eyes.

Azula takes another look around the area. "Yes, I suppose it's not that bad. But where did you acquire so much knowledge about Ba Sing Se?"

"Just because I haven't been here before doesn't mean I haven't read tons of books about it!" She said gleefully.

"Fair enough."

Ty Lee and Azula walked around the garden, Azula hearing various 'ooh' and 'aah's from Ty Lee. Not gonna lie, it made her mood less sour to know that the acrobat is enjoying herself. Then, Ty Lee finds a very rare flower and excitedly shows it to Azula. 

"Princess, look! It's a Moonflower! It only blooms at night." She said, in awe.

"Pathetic. What beauty would that flower harbor if it can't even bloom in daylight?" Azula scoffs.

"Well, I think it's poetic. Most flowers need light to bloom, and would barely survive without it. But Moonflowers find a way to bloom without the light, even being surrounded by darkness. Like they find a light within themselves. It makes me feel pretty hopeful." Ty Lee smiles, moving closer to the flower, gently holding it.

Azula looked at Ty Lee and she noticed something shift in her perception of the acrobat. Azula thought Ty Lee was much more, much more than she ever thought she was. Ty Lee looked beautiful when cascaded by moonlight. Azula almost imagined a halo on her head, for with the fireflies around her, she looked like an angel. And with the music in the background, she felt like she was being welcomed in the gates of heaven.

Ty Lee gave Azula hope, she was as pretty as the flower she was holding. As rare, and as gentle.

Azula hadn't noticed that she was staring for far too long when Ty Lee looked at her questioningly. Azula felt herself blush, but thanked the Moon spirit for hiding it in the dim of the night.

"I'm tired." Azula says, heading to sit on the fountain's seating wall. Ty Lee smiles and retreats her hand from the flower, following Azula and sitting next to her.

The girls were silent, the only sound they're able to hear was the calming and yet enticing music from the small band.

"Princess, are you okay? You seem down ever since we arrived here." Ty Lee asks.

She waits, but Azula was still silent.

"Wait, am I- am I too annoying? I'm sorry, this is just how I am. But if it really bothers you, I'll try to control myself. I just-" Ty Lee was cut off by Azula.

"I am frustrated. I'm angry, Ty Lee. Not at you."

Ty Lee releases an internal sigh of relief when she finds out that she's not the reason for Azula's sour mood. But still, it saddens her that the princess is _in_ a sour mood, and she'll do everything in her power to make her happy.

"Then at who?.... At what?"

"My father, of course." Azula sighs, pausing before continuing her story. "I have been angry for a long time. I'm infuriated with how he treats me... And how I'm so powerful, and yet so powerless, when it comes to showing him that I am more than capable of protecting myself and achieving his goals as a servant of our nation. More so than that, I am infuriated with how I keep hiding my true identity. I thought I was brave. Turns out, I'm really just a coward." Azula looks at the ground, feeling an emotional sensation bubbling up within her.

She can't cry. Not in front of Ty Lee.

"I'm sorry you have to feel that way..." Ty Lee looks at her with a sympathetic expression on her face. "Princess, I know it's an overused simple advice but, I think you should choose your own happiness. No matter what the Fire Lord thinks. And you're not a coward, you're one of the strongest people I know. Both physically and emotionally." Ty Lee smiles. "Someone from the circus told me once that life is a series of storms. But what we often overlook is the calm between them. The calm wraps around us, like a very big warm hug. And it reminds us of how we got through the storm preceding it, making us stronger and more resilient in facing the next. I think you're going through a storm, princess. But you'll get through it, and the calm will be worth it. And seeing you smile, will be worth it."

Azula feels warm. Her heart feels warm. Not by her inner fire fueled by rage, but she feels warm because of Ty Lee's words.

She doesn't really know how to reply, so she just gives Ty Lee a small smile, hoping it would be enough. And it was enough, for Ty Lee's eyes widened and she grinned. 

"I'm glad you're feeling a bit better now." 

Azula nods.

The two girls sat contentedly on the fountain's seating wall, thriving on the comforting ambiance of the garden. The band then played an upbeat song, and Ty Lee couldn't help but be taken away by its melody. She immediately sat up, surprising Azula who raised an eyebrow at her spontaneity.

"Princess, dance with me."

Azula's eyes widened. "What?"

"You know, dancing? Moving around to the rhythm of the music? Having pure unadulterated fun?" Ty Lee grins.

"I know what dancing is, dumbass. But you'll look stupid doing it here."

Ty Lee looked around and shook her head with a hum. "I don't think so. Look." She pointed to some people around them. When Azula turned to look, she saw most of the people dancing around, in fits of giggles.

Azula sighed exasperatedly.

Ty Lee grinned widely, extending her hand to Azula.

The princess stood up, taking the acrobat's outstretched hand.

And they danced together. Azula first found it awkward, but as she got in tune with the music, she was actually having fun. She and Ty Lee moved in a synchronized rhythm, dancing their own type of dance. Azula found it new and exhilarating, just like Ty Lee. Most of the time, they didn't know what they were doing, and so they just laughed and laughed and danced uncoordinatedly. 

It was the first time Azula genuinely felt what it was like to have fun.

Suddenly, Azula felt droplets of water fall on her. Then more. And more. And now rain has descended on the garden. Azula was about to take shelter when Ty Lee grabbed her by the wrists.

"Princess, have you ever tried dancing in the rain?"

"Well, no.." 

And Azula always liked having new experiences.

They continued to dance, faces flushed and smiles etched on them.

Even the other people kept dancing as well. But the band started playing a more slow song to match the night's rainfall, and the people calmed down, dancing slowly and intimately.

Azula bit her lip, hesitant on the next move. But then she remembers what Ty Lee told her, to choose her own happiness.

And so, Azula gently placed her hand on Ty Lee's waist, making the slightly shorter girl jump because of the touch. The blushing Azula then placed her other hand on the small of Ty Lee's back, pulling the girl closer to her. Ty Lee let her, and she placed her head on the side of Azula's.

The two girls are blushing like crazy with hearts beating faster than any upbeat piece of music used for dancing. Luckily, neither could see the face of the other. If they did, they would turn as red as tomatoes and eventually combust.

"Is-Is this okay?" Azula shyly asks.

Ty Lee hums. 

"More than okay." She quietly says.

The girls sway to the rhythm of the music, without a care in the world that they're already soaking wet from the rain. Normally, they would be shivering because of the cold. But they felt each other's warmth and it was stronger than any freezing temperature the rain has to offer.

Azula felt Ty Lee's warmth, she felt Ty Lee's presence and she knew that she would be there if ever she needed her.

With closed eyes and hearts thumping against their chests, both of them knew that they were entering new territory.

But the fear was non-existent, because they knew that what they were doing felt so extremely right. 

And in that night, the rain wasn't the only thing that was falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if it's kinda messy...
> 
> \--aloofmess (Twitter)


	3. cerulean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome aboard to the Tyzula ship's inevitable sickfic! I named this chapter cerulean because... that's the color of Azula's fire and... Azula is feeling blue because... she's sick.. Aha get it? Color pun go whoosh. 
> 
> Please laugh.
> 
> ALSO ALSO I'M SO SORRY FOR THE SUPER LATE UPDATE, IT WAS EXAMS WEEK AND I HAD TO DO A BUNCH OF PROJECTS. FORGIVE ME AND I SWEAR I'LL DO BETTER :))

Azula's morning thoughts consist of the following; last night's... events that Azula thoroughly found endearing, possible advances she could make to further deny that she's falling for Ty Lee, possible advances that she could make to further make Ty Lee happy (yes, contradicting, Azula knows but doesn't care), plans to ship Moonflowers to the Fire Nation, and lastly, Azula thinks she's dying.

See, the princess woke up with a searing pain in her head. What a shame, since last night was enchantingly wonderful. It almost seemed like there is a price to pay in order to experience actual good things. But Azula says screw it, for last night was worth it.

Now the only thing she has to do is keep up a healthy façade and face the day's activities as the Fire Nation Princess about to tie an alliance (a fake one) with the Earth Kingdom. But with Azula's headache, dry throat that might as well be a desert, and a runny nose that could put the many rivers of the Water Tribe in an intense rivalry, Azula thinks she wouldn't last the whole day. But then again, the Fire Nation Princess does not admit defeat unless there really is no hope; a surprisingly positive outlook that Azula harbors.

The door opens with a painfully loud creaking noise which to Azula, felt like she was being executed with a guillotine for treason. 

"Good morning, Princess Azula!" Ty Lee greets in her singsong voice and with that cute certain enthusiastic bounce that only Ty Lee could pull off without Azula vomiting because of too much sweetness. Although, this morning, instead of melting at the acrobat's greeting, Azula felt like she was being hit by a truck then frozen over with the coldest temperatures in an iceberg without her consent. 

"Please, settle down." Azula harshly replies with a weak hoarse voice that surprised even herself. Her silk intimidating music-to-the-ears voice has vanished! Oh, being sick is indeed torture. 

"P-princess, are you okay?" Ty Lee moves closer to Azula who is stuck on her bed, concern laced in her voice. "Maybe you got sick from the rain last night..." Ty Lee's eyes widened. "Oh! This is all my fault! I shouldn't have-"

"I'm not sick." Azula snaps, her once healthy and determined voice obviously failing her. She sighs and rubs her temples. There is no way that the almighty Azula would admit that her strong immune system which can withstand the greatest battles the Four Nations have ever seen (only if her father lets her fight and go on missions) quivers at the touch of a few mere raindrops. 

"But.. you are? Oh, and this is terrible! We have to get you the finest medicine or this could escalate into a much more deadly disease!" Ty Lee is now pacing around. "The Fire Nation always had a good reservoir when it comes to sick Royal family members.. I wonder if there are similar medicine here.. Do we take you to the hospital?" Ty Lee gasps. "What if you catch more contagious diseases there? I'll take care of you myself.. I'll try.. Ugh but-"'

As much as Azula is enjoying watching Ty Lee pace around because she cares for her, so much so that rationality has left her senses, Azula fights for her pride and against her embarrassment. And when Azula fights, it's to the death. "Ty Lee. I. AM. NOT. SICK." She states, utilizing her hoarse voice to the best of her abilities in order for it to sound intimidating and menacing. Azula missed her old voice. 

For a second, Azula thought it wouldn't work on the acrobat. But seeing as the girl is clearly shocked and surprised at her statement, it worked.

Ty Lee sighs. "I really think you are.." Azula glares at her. "But if you say so, fine. Maybe you're not." 

"Good girl." Azula purred and Ty Lee blushed. Ty Lee realized that the princess had a certain effect on her... The things she does, the things she says, and her as a person in general. Anyhow, Ty Lee smacked herself internally for thinking such unprofessional thoughts. "What's on my schedule for today?" 

Ty Lee scrambles, feeling as though she was caught in the midst of gushing about her crush... which isn't entirely false.

"Uh well, nothing that important. Basically you just have to keep up the show that you come in peace... Like walking around Ba Sing Se and socializing with people."

"That sounds painfully boring." Azula rolls her eyes.

'Yeah, and you can't walk too because you're clearly sick,' was what Ty Lee wanted to say but decided against it.

"Very well. We must visit my uncle's prestigious tea shop, then." Azula states. She then starts to sit up and the room around her started spinning. She gulped and hid it from Ty Lee. As she moved to the side of her bed to stand up, she felt like her body suddenly weighed heavier, as if an undercover earthbender was bending her body made of rock. She made an unattractive show of getting up and failing miserably. Ty Lee wanted to help but knew she would be pushed away. Finally, with a stronger push, Azula successfully stood up on wobbly legs.

And she's falling.

The acrobat hurries to the princess' side and assists her toward the bathroom. "Yep, you're definitely not sick." Ty Lee said smugly, to which Azula responded with a glare. 

* * *

The Jasmine Dragon was brimming with people. And Azula feels nauseous. 

Azula and Ty Lee sit on the best seats you could ever reserve at the tea shop. The waiter caters to them, to which Azula responded with "Give us the best of the best." And as every order that leaves the princess' mouth, it shall be carried out. 

A few minutes later, their order arrives, resulting in a joyful and excited Ty Lee.

"Where is my uncle? Why has he not greeted us yet?" Azula asks, her voice nasally.

The waiter tries to act unbothered by Azula's voice and sickly state. He clears his throat. "Sifu Iroh is on an expedition, princess. He's on the search for exotic ingredients. We can all attest to his drive to continuously make this shop a splendid place for all customers." The waiter replied with a generic smile.

"Oooh, I guess that means more tea flavors are coming soon." Ty Lee comments as she sips from her tea.

"That will be worth waiting for!"

"Alright, that will be all. Tell uncle that we visited once he arrives." Azula said, shaking her arm in the air.

"Of course, princess." Then the waiter turns to leave.

Both girls sip on their teas and the occasional hums, sighs, and warm smiles mean that Ty Lee is obviously enjoying hers much more. Meanwhile, Azula is enjoying Ty Lee's adorable manners. But of course, she hides it.

"This is.. another level of tea making." Ty Lee sighs lovingly once again.

Azula ignores her and looks around the shop. She sees a lot of couples, mingling about and possibly on dates. She rolls her eyes. She doesn't know if she's disgusted by the mere lovesick peasant fools or if she's just jealous because she has never been in a romantic relationship. Nevertheless, her strong feelings did not prevent her from catching a glimpse of a couple kissing. Azula blushes and sips on her tea instead.

She has seen people kiss before.. But it's quite different when you see someone else do it while someone who you want to kiss is sitting right in front of you.

"Are you okay? You look more flushed than usual.." The acrobat asks, her eyes showcasing authentic worry.

Azula clears her throat. "Of course I am. Now enjoy your tea." She says as she sets her tea down. Then, she looks at her teacup and looks at Ty Lee. Azula smirks. She has a plan. A very sneaky one, in fact. She makes a show of sighing because of the delicious tea. "This brewed flavor is fantastic."

"Really?" 

Azula hums. "Would you like to try it?" She tries to hide her grin.

"If that's okay with you." Azula nods as a reply and Ty Lee gasps in excitement. The acrobat grabs the former's teacup, about to sip on the delicious brew. Azula anticipates the inevitable, but Ty Lee stops, much to her dismay. "Wait! But you're sick! What if I catch it?"

Azula groans. "This will prove to you that I am not sick. I promise you won't catch it." 

Ty Lee looks at her incredulously. She is undeterred in her belief that Azula is in fact, sick. But she does it anyway. Because it's Azula. And it's an extremely valid reason. So, Ty Lee sips on the tea and Azula rejoices internally. 

Azula has always been lucky. She paid no attention to it for it's almost like normal nature. But this time, she can't help but thank her luck when Ty Lee rests her lips on the very same spot Azula's lips were situated on as she sipped the tea.

An indirect kiss.

Victory is sweet. 

Very sneaky, Azula.

Ty Lee sets the princess' teacup in front of her. "You're right! It has a very rich flavor." The girl replied with a smile.

Azula was about to respond when one of the few Fire Nation guards who accompanied them in the trip entered the shop and walked toward their table.

"What do you want?" Azula asks harshly.

"Princess, I am sorry to bother you but we received a messenger hawk from Fire Lord Ozai. He commands you and your handmaiden to return home as soon as possible for there are far more serious matters to attend to back at the Fire Nation than keeping your neutral image in the city." 

Azula rolls her eyes. She was in the midst of telling Ty Lee to get ready when the acrobat suddenly spoke.

"But she's clearly terminally sick! We can't just waltz back into the Fire Nation when the princess is in such poor health!" 

"Keep your mouth shut, handmaiden. No one speaks for the princess." The guard replies.

And this, indeed, infuriated Azula.

"How dare you speak to my handmaiden that way!? She is in a higher rank than you will ever be. She speaks what is best for me, so I dare say do not question her statements. You will face grave consequences for what you've done." Azula snaps.

Ty Lee looks at her surprisingly. She never thought Azula is even capable of defending someone in a 'lower' status than her.

"I-I'm sorry, princess. I-"

"I find no entertainment in your useless blabbering. Get lost and make sure not to let me see your pathetic face ever again." With a menacing smirk from Azula, the guard is trembling with fear and he clambers out of the shop in embarrassment. 

Once things have slightly calmed down, a shy Ty Lee tries to make conversation.

"You didn't have to-"

"But I wanted to. He was in no position to treat you that way."

"I guess, but-"

"Let's go, Ty Lee. I believe my father wants me home."

"Okay, but that I really disagree with." And suddenly shy Ty Lee turns into determined Ty Lee. It still remains a mystery to Azula how the girl could switch into different versions of her. "You're sick. Very. We have to stay here or it'll only get worse."

"No."

Usually Ty Lee would have left it at that. Anyone in their right mind would have left it at that, lest they feel the fury of the Fire Nation Princess that came with disobeying her wishes. But Ty Lee has seen some hidden parts of Azula, hidden parts than glistened far more brighter in the sun in comparison to the already admirable qualities that the princess flaunts shamelessly. Ty Lee believed that if she dug deeper, wiped the dusts, and continued on with optimism, she could help Azula show that side of her that she hasn't fully shown to anyone yet. Frankly, Ty Lee wanted to be the first.

"Princess, I mean this with all due respect, but we are staying whether you like it or not. This is for your own good." Ty Lee prepares emotionally for the sting that will come from Azula's retort. But surprisingly, she was only met with silence and a quiet Azula looking at her with indistinguishable thoughts and emotions.

Azula, in question, found Ty Lee's words of concern endearing. Clearly she is stopping at nothing in order to get her to heal properly. Azula never thought that she'd love being cared for and pampered, and as much as she wants to retort and scold Ty Lee for disobeying her orders, she can't help but marvel at the girl's brevity and determination.

Then, suddenly, she felt her head spin; more terrible this time. Does love usually make someone's head spin this much? Azula can't answer for she is... dizzy and defenseless. She felt cold, which was odd since there literally is an internal fire within her. Though, at the same time, she can also feel herself burning up. 

Man, love is crazy.

The opposing temperatures taking shelter in her body were far too intense for Azula to take. And so, she's passing out.

**_SHE'S PASSING OUT._ **

**_AZULA IS PASSING OUT._ **

Ty Lee's eyes widened as the princess' head carelessly plops on the table with a painful sound. The acrobat did not know what to do. She has never met people with such intense symptoms of cold before. She stood up and moved to the princess' side. She touched her shoulders and it almost felt like she was burnt. Panicking, Ty Lee carries Azula off of her chair bridal style. Thank Agni that her acrobat training has not completely left her feeble. Ty Lee blushes but she reminds herself that this is not the right time to entertain her romantic advances.

She then sucks in a deep breath and she runs. She sprints. As fast as she could. She didn't even wait for the guards stationed outside the shop to follow her. Ty Lee runs almost as fast like lightning towards their Royal house. 

She's nearly breathless but she continues to run. She feels nothing else but anxiety and concern for the princess. Ty Lee has never felt this way before. And she maybe is becoming a tad bit dramatic, but if something terrible happens to Azula, Ty Lee would not know what to do with herself.

* * *

Ty Lee sits on the dinner table at their Royal House, concern etched on her face. She sighs. It's been three hours after she and an unconscious Azula arrived. The unconscious person in question, is in her bedroom, still ostracized out of the stream of consciousness. Ty Lee, on the other hand, is still recovering from the anxiety that she felt. 

She bites her lip and bounces her leg, trying to stop worrying, repeating the words 'Azula is fine' in her head. She rubs her temples, thinking that this is truly no doubt her fault for forcing the princess to dance with her in the rain. "Damn you, Ty Lee, with your lovesick advances." 'It's clear that it's only a one-sided crush, why do you have to force her into romantic stuff?,' the acrobat thought. She was about to continue her obsessive ministrations when...

She smelled something burning. 

And she also felt very hot.

Fight or flight response: activated.

Eyes wide and panicking, Ty Lee immediately ran toward Azula's bedroom in hopes of saving the unconscious princess from the possibly spreading fire that was about to ravage their house.

But her eyes opened wider, if that was even possible, they might as well be out of their sockets now, when she saw **_cerulean fire everywhere surrounding Azula's bed._**

Surprisingly though, the hotter than usual firebender's fire was not causing damage to their house, as if Azula was taking control. The acrobat turned to look at Azula, who was finally awake.

" **Wh-what is happening here?!!! Are you okay??** " Ty Lee shouted, stuck to the doorframe, not nearing Azula's bed lest she gets burnt.

"I am... freezing."

" **YOU LITERALLY SET THE WHOLE BEDROOM ON FIRE- H-HOW ARE YOU STILL COLD?!!** " 

"I don't know!! It appears as though... I am indeed sick." Azula sighs, her last words almost inaudible. If there was one thing the princess hated the most, it was admitting weakness.

"I've been telling you since this morning that you are very, very, sick. See?" The acrobat countered, leaving the princess with nothing else to say. She sighs. "I'm coming in." 

To that, Azula weakened the cerulean fires surrounding the doorway. Ty Lee took this as a welcome invitation. Once by the bed, she placed her arm on Azula's forehead.

"Oh my god, you are so hot." She states. Azula smirks at her, still cunning even in her sickly state. Then Ty Lee realized what the princess was smirking about. "Don't you dare."

"Why, thank you, Ty Lee. Although tell me something I don't already know." Ty Lee rolled her eyes.

"No, you are seriously, heating up. Wait, I'll be back." Ty Lee goes out of the room again, then after a few minutes, enters with a damp cloth. She places the damp cloth on Azula's forehead.

"That's cold." 

"Shh, can't help you're sick. Is there something else you want me to do? Looks like it's gonna take a serious amount of care to get you back up again."

"I can't... move. And my back feels like it's being punctured by sharp knives from empire-class Fire Nation weaponry. Can you please fix the pillows?" Azula whines, ever the dramatic.

Ty Lee giggles and moves closer to Azula, grabbing the pillows from behind the princess and arranging them into a more comfortable spot. As she does this, their heads are only centimeters from each other. Ty Lee blushes and pretends to focus on fixing the pillows rather than looking at Azula, who she feels was eyeing her. 'Stop hoping, she does not and will not ever like you,' she thought to herself. 

Azula, on the other hand, was blushing like crazy. She thinks the only benefit from this ungodly sickness is the fact that she can shamelessly blush around Ty Lee without the girl noticing. 

"All done!" Ty Lee says with a smile, bouncing back up.

"Thank you, Ty-" She was cut off with a sneeze.

Ty Lee tried her best not to burst out laughing because of her incredibly adorable sneeze, lest she get killed. Instead, she grabbed the tissues from the vanity behind her and passes them to Azula who appreciated them immensely. The acrobat looked at her as she sneezed into the tissue, then eventually blew her nose on it. Ty Lee felt all warm up inside, wondering how someone in such a state as this could still be as beautiful.

"What are you looking at? I'm still a pretty princess." Azula reasons with a nasal voice. It was mostly because she was feeling self-conscious that her 'crush?' was looking at her while she's in such a disgusting state.

Ty Lee giggles. "Yes, yes you are." 

And Azula never expected that a reply as obvious as this one would make her heart flutter.

It was silent, then Ty Lee cleared her throat. "Well, I'm gonna let you rest. I heard chicken noodle soup is good for the health and for the soul! So, I'm gonna go try and get you one. I'll just be in the market, and I promise I'll be quick!" 

"Very well. Although I don't see how a non-medicinal poultry soup would help in aiding me. But you do you, Ty Lee." Azula replies, putting the tissues away on her bedside table.

"It really helps though!" Ty Lee moves closer to Azula then fixes the blanket covering her. Praying to Agni her hands don't get cut off, she tucks Azula into bed.

"A-are you tucking me in?!" 

Ty Lee winces. "Yes, yes, I am. I swear it will kind of sort of make you feel better." She says with a grimace, then continues on. Once done, she looks at Azula who exhibits a comfortable and sleepy expression on her face. "See?"

"I.. suppose.." The princess sinks into her bed and sighs comfortably. Then, she was reminded by the presence of someone else. "Anyway, you should get going now!"

Ty Lee giggles. "See you later, princess."

* * *

It was an hour at best when Ty Lee arrived at their royal house. She placed the ingredients for the soup on the kitchen table then went to Azula's bedroom to check on her. When she went inside, the girl was peacefully sleeping. Ty Lee then placed her hand on the girl's forehead and she gasped in shock. 

This caused Azula to wake up.

"What's the matter?!" Azula groans.

"I- Princess, you're heating up! How is this even possible-"

"Well hurry up and make the soup, then! My head is killing me." She rubs her temples and shields her eyes with her hands.

"I'm sorry, I'll be back with the soup, I'll be as fast as I can!" Then Ty Lee took off the room.

Azula sighs. From the other room, she can hear Ty Lee cooking. She doesn't know if she should be thankful for her fever since it paved way into more time spent with Ty Lee and the acrobat pampering her, or if she should be spiteful because now she won't be able to stand up to see Ty Lee cook for her and be domestic. She groans. When did she even have the desire to see someone be 'domestic'?

After a few excruciating minutes, Ty Lee went inside the room with a bowl of soup. She sits on the side of Azula's bed. She momentarily puts the bowl on the bedside table, and helped Azula sit up.

"I feel this is worse than dying in a war. I would rather do that. Ty Lee, let's brew a war." 

Ty Lee giggles. "You'll feel better when you eat this." Then the acrobat grabbed the bowl and the spoon, getting some soup to feed to Azula.

Seeing the spoon Ty Lee was holding in front of her mouth, Azula groans. "What in Agni is this? I'm not a helpless feeble child! I can feed myself!" She tried to lift her arm, only to feel them weaken. She can't even form a fist! Ty Lee looks at her amusedly. Finally giving up after several tries, Azula sighs and gives in. "Just get it over with." 

"Open wide, the choo choo train is coming!" Ty Lee says enthusiastically, moving the spoon closer to Azula who begrudgingly opened her mouth with a roll of her eyes.

The princess savored the flavor of the soup, and she can't deny that it was soothing and delicious.

"This is not bad at all." She quietly admits then pouts.

Ty Lee chuckles. "I'm a good cook." She says with a triumphant smile. "One more, choo choo!" 

"Ty Lee, you don't have to do that." 

The acrobat sighs. "Alright." Then she spoonfeeds Azula again.

This continued on for a while, a sick grumpy Azula (who was secretly blushing) being spoonfed by a happy Ty Lee (who was loving every single bit of this, finding the princess immensely cute).

After the soup is fully eaten, Ty Lee placed it on the bedside table.

"Are you feeling better now?" She asks Azula, concern evident in her voice.

"Surprisingly, yes."

Ty Lee placed her hand on the top of Azula's forehead again.

That will never not make Azula blush, especially with Ty Lee's nose scrunching upward in focus. 

"Well, your temperature is less hotter now." She sighs in relief.

Azula closed her eyes, almost dozing off.

"Immsleeepyy." She hums.

Ty Lee smiles. "Sweet dreams, princess."

* * *

That night, when Azula randomly woke up, feeling better than ever, she felt someone right next to her. She turned to look at the intruder's face, and saw that it was Ty Lee. She blushes. She looks at the acrobat, sleeping peacefully and slightly snoring, which Azula found cute. Her eyelashes were glistening in the moonlight, and Azula has never seen someone as beautiful as her.

The acrobat stirred awake and Azula immediately shut her eyes close.

She felt the weight rise up from the bed, Ty Lee sitting up and leaving. Azula's eyes opened wide as she grabbed the girl's wrist.

"Stay." She pleaded, her eyes looking at anywhere but Ty Lee, for it was the first time she genuinely pleaded and longed for someone.

A small gasp escaped Ty Lee's mouth, hand flinching because of the contact. Then she smiled with a blush on her cheeks. She sat down on the bed again, and rested beside Azula.

Because if Azula asked her to, she would willingly stay for all eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all idk what this was, sorry if it felt rushed, but I hope you kind of liked it!
> 
> \--@aloofmess (Twitter)


	4. the calm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo! I can't believe it's already November. I really love this month because the weather is ❤✨👑..... and also because it's my birth month, lol. 
> 
> Okay so this chapter is kind of like scenes in fast forward, you get the gist. I only have 8 chapters planned for this since it's meant to be short from the start so I can't do some good old fashioned slowburn. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy :))
> 
> (A longer than usual chapter to make up for lost time ;))

After two whole days full of sick Azula, the two girls are finally relieved to go home. Mostly Ty Lee though, because as much as she enjoyed catering to and seeing a new cute side of the Fire Nation princess, she can't deny that Azula becomes much more bossy and demanding while sick. Plus she can't stand seeing her in so much pain, either. So it's safe to say that she's relieved at last.

Azula, 50/50. She can't wait to get away from busy, crowded, and heavily-populated Ba Sing Se, but she's not that excited to see her father.

Azula always loved the tasks or missions given to her which include going out of Caldera. She simply loathed everything in there; from the people, the shitty politics, tacky fashion sense, and to the lack of breathtaking views. They _are literally plunged_ in a Caldera, after all. Not a lot of views to look at. Most of all, though, Azula always knew that she hated Caldera because it reminded her of the lies that she keep telling herself and the others around her. It reminded her about the person who she tries so hard to become, but it's not the person who she really wants to be. 

It reminded her of the ounce of truth and authenticity she had left, drowning in a sea of lies and deceit. That she was happy to serve the Fire Lord for as long as she lives and take the role of the perfect model of the conventional idea of a princess couldn't be further from the truth. 

And Azula would do anything, _anything_ , just to escape this prison she's trapped in.

But then again, something inside her always nags at her to obey, to sit still and look pretty, to keep her mouth shut, to stabilize the reputation of her father, and be the Fire Nation princess that her people needed. 

_Or is that really the kind of princess that they need?_

Ever since her mother was banished, Azula was enraged at her. She hated her very being. She loathed her. She swore that if she ever encounters her again, she would make sure that she leaves her with a burn, or a scar that would haunt her for abandoning her daughter. Her daughter, who needed her.

But maybe Azula was angry at her mother for the sole reason that she didn't hide who she was.

She was banished for breaking some of the Fire Lord's rules, Azula didn't know exactly what. When she asked her father, his response was unforgettable. Those words still haunt her to this very day.

_"She didn't listen to me. She never did. This was bound to happen."_

And ever since she heard those words come out of his mouth, Azula crafted an oath that she would listen to all of her father's commands, even if it hurt her in the process. Unlike her mother. 

Azula thought her mother was weak. Azula thought she had given up on her and realized that she was not worth staying for. 

But sometimes, in moments where she has no other choice but to look back and open up her Pandora's chest bursting with painful memories, Azula realized that her mother was brave.

She realized that her mother was courageous, for not letting Ozai's strings get to her and control her for the rest of her life. She realized that her mother probably did what she had to do, and did it to encourage Azula to do the same. She realized that she's probably waiting for her right now, somewhere, where they can be happy and free together.

But in moments like those, Azula also realized that she could never come close to harboring the bravery that her mother had. And she probably never will. 

Azula looked somberly out into the window of the empire-class train they're situated in. It's funny how she won't be able to harness enough freedom to live and settle down wherever she wanted.

Then suddenly, she felt a hand brush past her own. 

Ty Lee yelped, and Azula discerned that she had completely forgotten about the girl sitting beside her before.

Azula flinched at the contact in surprise, but more so because it was Ty Lee's hand, and Ty Lee made her feel things- weird things.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine."

And Ty Lee sat quietly then.

Azula cleared her throat.

"So, did you like your first visit to Ba Sing Se?"

"Yes, I did! It's such a beautiful and romantic city! I specifically enjoyed the garden we went to." The acrobat responded with a smile.

And Azula blushed, remembering the night they danced in the rain.

"It's not bad." She replied.

"Maybe I'll take you penguin sledding someday, princess." Ty Lee said casually.

Ty Lee said casually, and Azula is surprised at the bravery and the casualness etched in Ty Lee's statement. Ty Lee made her feel like that could actually happen, she made her feel like freedom was a thing she could casually obtain. And Azula didn't know why, but instead of wallowing in sorrow and longing, she decided to be hopeful.

"Maybe, someday." 

And she smiled.

* * *

"Where have you been?! You are late!" Ozai's screams echo in the throne room, as Azula genuflects in front of him.

"Forgive me, father. It seems I got sick during my stay." 

"What have you been doing?! Have you been neglecting your work?!"

"No, father. I am doing everything that is in my capability to follow your command and let the Fire Nation reign." Azula replied, head hung low, eyes stuck on the monochrome floor.

Ozai scoffs.

"If you are to catch sickness in missions, then I am starting to think that you're not as capable as you think you are."

And with that response, Azula's head snapped to look at her father.

"I am. I am capable, my Lord! I've done everything in my power to bind the faux alliance as strong as possible! I assure you that this will not happen again."

When it came to matters regarding her capability and loyalty, Azula is hyper-aware. After all, serving the Fire Lord pretty much consists all of her life's work.

"I am disappointed in you, Princess Azula. _You are a Princess_. Do your duty. This better not happen again."

Azula bit her lip, preventing the tears from falling down her eyes.

"I promise, father." 

"You are dismissed." Ozai replies coldly.

Azula stands up and weakly walks her way towards the door. Once outside, she saw Ty Lee waiting for her. The two of them walk en route Azula's room, Ty Lee remaining silent. She heard the screams of the Fire Lord and she feels terrible for the princess. The Fire Lord, who was her _father_ , and the Princess, who was the Fire Lord's _daughter_. Ty Lee might not have had a perfect childhood, but she knows that a father should show care and compassion for his child, not scream at them for getting sick and shame them for failing to accomplish some mission. 

If Ty Lee was given a chance to wish for something, she would wish Azula had a better life. A better family, a better childhood. But since she can't do that, she'll just make sure that she can help her as long as she stayed by her side.

The girls arrive outside of Azula's room. Azula enters and Ty Lee remains by the doorframe, hesitant to invade the princess's privacy, especially in a highly emotional moment. Azula sits on the bed, and looks at Ty Lee.

"You can come in." She weakly says.

Ty Lee obeys and sits right next to the girl, not saying a thing.

But then, she feels the bed faintly move. She looks at the girl sitting beside her, only to find her sobbing, both her hands covering her face. She was uncontrollably crying and hiccupping, making the bed move with her, as if a great sadness wanted to break free from inside.

"Princess, please, don't cry.." Ty Lee cautiously moves her hands around Azula's figure in an attempt to comfort her and keep her close. She expected so many things to happen. Azula would harshly pull away, or Azula would burn her hands to a crisp. But she didn't expect the girl to voluntarily move closer to her, surrendering herself to the acrobat's hug.

"I... am so tired, Ty Lee." Azula says, her voice frail and hardly above a whisper. 

Ty Lee caresses her back.

"Shhh, everything will be alright. I will always be here, princess." She lovingly whispers.

"You promise?" Azula asks amidst hiccups in a brief moment of vulnerability.

Azula was vulnerable, and Ty Lee felt like she was let in on the secret about the treasure at the end of the rainbow. Ty Lee finally saw Azula's true colors, and for that she swore that she would protect the princess and keep her away from harm at all costs. For as she saw Azula break down, seeing the princess be flooded with sadness, Ty Lee realized that it's her least favorite thing in the world to witness.

"Yes. I promise, princess." Ty Lee replies.

And they sit there comfortably for a few moments, under the faint lighting in Azula's room, Ty Lee hugging a sobbing Azula.

Azula sobbed in her room countless of times before, but somehow, this time it was special; more comforting, less lonely. Because this time, Azula had Ty Lee.

After Azula had calmed down, now sitting down properly, she looks at Ty Lee with bloodshot eyes.

"Ty Lee."

The acrobat hums in response.

"Please don't call me princess anymore."

And the request took Ty Lee aback that a gasp escaped her mouth. 

"R-really? Why?"

"I'm not a princess. I never wanted to be one." She pauses to look at the floor. "And besides," she looks at Ty Lee with a weak smile. "What's in a name?"

With that being said, Ty Lee obeys Azula. Because who is she to deny a request from her anyway?

"Okay, Azula." 

Azula liked the way her name rolled off of Ty Lee's tongue. It felt more personal. More closer. More true. More real.

And she wondered, why didn't she tell Ty Lee to do that sooner?

* * *

Everything changed when Azula told Ty Lee to call her by name. They grew closer, that's no doubt. But Azula noticed that her feelings toward the girl also underwent some major changes.

For instance, one could say that Azula is enamored by Ty Lee.

One could say that she is starting to harbor some feelings for the girl that lies beyond the horizon of platonic friendship. And Azula is scared. She's scared that she might not be courageous enough to love someone, let alone a _girl_. She's scared that this infatuation or crush would serve as a distraction for her service to the Fire Lord and to her nation. 

But why does Azula feel like all the puzzle pieces fall in the right place? Why does she feel like this is the first choice that she had freely made, one that is not rooted in her desire to please her father?

This- whatever this is, is confusing to Azula. And she thought she was clever.

Azula might even go as far as say that ever since Ty Lee's arrival, her monochrome world shone as brighter as a prism of colors. And it's no denying that she likes it.

It's no denying that Azula, 'princess' of the Fire Nation Capital, was catching feelings for Ty lee.

And if Azula were to be asked for what reason, she could write a whole book about it, since it surpassed more than one. She could write a whole book about her love and admiration full of poems and pretty proses that could rival the poets of Ba Sing Se. 

At first, she wasn't sure if she could call it love, for she haven't fallen in love before. But when every touch awakened her; like fresh breeze to the ground on a rainy day, when each smile took her off guard and prohibits her from thinking straight, when even the very sight of the girl rivaled the glory of the sun, Azula realized that she had indeed fallen in love. 

And there are exactly six occasions where she realized that.

 _~ I. Azula loved Ty Lee's_ _voice_.

It was when she was still getting used to the acrobat calling her 'Azula' instead of princess.

"Good morning, Azula!" The acrobat greeted, striding inside her room.

And suddenly her day just got a whole lot brighter.

"Good morning, Ty Lee." She responds with a smile. 

Or in moments where they are left in complete comfortable silence, where Ty Lee speaks just for the hell of it.

"Hey, Azula. What do you like to do when you're not doing Fire Nation stuff?" She asks while caressing an Ume flower in her hand.

And Azula was distracted by Ty Lee calling her by name that she briefly forgot about the existence of the question.

"I'm always doing Fire Nation stuff."

"I'm sure you have some spare time. Like now." Ty Lee looks at her with a smile.

They are currently sitting on a random stone (Ty Lee's 'wild' suggestion) in the palace gardens. Azula is reminded about her attempt to get Moonflowers delivered, but it sadly failed because they can't grow in the Fire Nation.

Azula normally didn't despise their nation's temperature since it's one of the sources that keep the passion in her firebending aflame, but now, as it can't help in growing Ty Lee's favorite flowers, 'Curse the temperature,' she thought. 

"When I'm not doing anything, I train. Or sit around and contemplate about how I will forever be stuck in this hellhole. Like now." She looked at Ty Lee and smiled at her jokingly with a roll of her eyes.

Ty Lee giggles.

And the butterflies in Azula's stomach flutters.

When comfortable silence once again descends upon them, Azula spoke once more. "Tell me about your life."

Ty Lee looked at her with wide eyes, as if those eyes couldn't be more adorable. "What do you mean?"

"Just, anything. I'd love to know how _living_ feels like."

Ty Lee hums, pondering about her life in the past few years. "Weelll, I grew up poor in the Fire Nation colonies, as you can probably tell. Growing up with six identical sisters, I couldn't figure out who I was and who I wanted to be. But as I grew older, I realized that I wanted to be an acrobat and join a circus. Of course, leaving my family was a hard decision, but the circus was my calling. I've never been happier then." Ty Lee concluded with a smile. 

"And then?"

"And thennn, I met you!" 

A small smile forms on Azula's lips, but it immediately disappeared as fast as it came when doubt took over her system.

"Are you- Are you happy that you did?"

She normally paid no attention or care regarding matters like this, but Ty Lee changed everything. And maybe that was a good thing.

"Very." 

And she believed Ty Lee. 

"And also, Azula, I think... It'll be okay.. if you get stuck. I'll be here. And we can be stuck together." The acrobat replies, hiding her blush from the princess.

Azula looks at her longingly then gazes at the endless cobalt skies, strokes of pink and orange infiltrating its color as the sun makes its daily descent. She internally sighs. There was something about Ty Lee's voice - that very specific timbre which was the source of all care and sweetness in the world - that made Azula feel warm; warmer than her internal fire. It made Azula feel like she was right where she needed to be, that maybe it didn't matter where she was, for she would always find a home as long as Ty Lee was right by her side.

"I would like that." She replies.

Ty Lee grins at her. She hesitantly looks at the Ume flower in her hand and looks at Azula. She eventually says 'Screw it,' to herself and gently placed the candy pink colored flower on Azula's ear.

"Wha-" 

"I just wanted to see you with a flower. After all, beautiful things become even more beautiful when placed next to each other."

Silence.

"You can..." Ty Lee pauses, trying not to let dismay overcome her voice. "Burn it later, if you want." She nudges on the dirt below her foot.

Azula clears her throat.

"It's getting dark, we should head back."

The two of them stand up, a new air of hesitance and awkward yearning now present in the atmosphere. 

They go inside the palace, Ty Lee heading to her quarters and Azula making her way towards hers.

When she closed the door, she grabbed the flower on her ear and examined it. 

_"You can burn it later, if you want."_

Azula did not burn the flower.

_~ II. Azula loved they way Ty Lee looked at the world._

Ty Lee and Azula make their way outside of the palace, Azula not inside her usual palanquin. She thought it would be nice to take a walk with Ty Lee. Of course, she only told the girl about the taking a walk part. She must not show a shift in her feelings; a vulnerability, to anyone else. 

The Fire Nation people were surprised, more so shocked and aghast when they saw their asocial princess make her way through the streets of the city, her vision and body not hindered by a palanquin curtain. Most people thought that Azula was about to confront someone, or banish someone, or simply observe... then confront and banish a person once she sees a millimeter of flaw in their actions. 

The Fire Nation people made way for the princess, doing their best not to get in their way. One would think it's an act of kindness, respect, and loyalty, but in truth, it was an act of fear and apprehension.

Azula was supposed to find this appealing, but she doesn't. She just wanted to go on a normal stroll without traumatizing anybody, thank you very much. But in all seriousness, she genuinely wants to help her people. She wants to help the Fire Nation prosper. Sadly, her father had other - less effective and more destructive - ways of doing that.

Zuko would love every second of this. 

Her underdog brother who always strived to be like her, but failed in every aspect. Her people pleaser brother who tries so hard to suck up to their father every chance he gets. It's funny because he's next in line to be the Fire Lord, and yet he continues to be surrounded by incompetence and hesitance. Even _he_ knows it.

Azula and Ty Lee ultimately arrive at a tea shop. The best seats were offered to them. They sat down and took their orders, Ty Lee marveling at the many ways you can brew tea and the many ways that tea came to be.

"That was unnervingly amazing out there! " She tells Azula. When the girl only gave her a raised eyebrow, she continued. "Like, they really feared you and respected you and stuff!"

Azula looks to her side, worry etched in her demeanor.

"Am I really that frightening?"

Ty Lee hesitates and laughs nervously.

"Well, you seeeeee.... You just have this air around you that screams dominance and superiority. If you get what I mean?" 

Azula looked at the floor.

"Was that supposed to be a compliment?"

"I think so? Many people fail to accomplish that."

"If so, then why do I feel uncomfortable?" Azula sighs. "I just want to be completely normal, without my title and my identity weighing over me all the time. It may not seem like it, but always being perceived as superior prevents me from having even an ounce of connection with anyone - even my own peers. Agni, even _you_ admit that you find me intimidating." She slightly pouts.

Ty Lee gasps. 

"I'm sorry! I had no idea that you hated any of it."

"None of it was your fault, Ty Lee."

"Hmm, I wonder what we could do about it... Oh oh okay okay, when you get _reaallyy_ tired and frustrated about it, just tell me and we'll escape Caldera and go to the colonies and you can live there as a normal person! If it doesn't work..." Ty Lee rests her head on her fist, deep in thought while Azula looks at her amusedly. "There's always face surgery. Orrr, we could say that you just really really look like that good-looking Fire Nation princess!" Ty Lee said, her tone making it seem like she just uncovered a revolutionary discovery.

Azula snickers. 

If only the world and life itself was as upbeat, simple, and happy as how Ty Lee saw it, maybe Azula, too, could find happiness of her own.

"Good-looking?" She asks with a smirk.

Ty Lee musters an impression of a wise old man. "Yes, all beautiful things shall be clad in words of beauty lest their allure be wasted into ashes." She ended somberly.

Azula laughs once again. "Thank you, Sifu. You have a really wise outlook on life." She replied, playing along.

"At my senile age, one can only look back and see - wisdom." 

"Stop," Azula said in fits of giggles. "You sound like my uncle." 

Ty Lee looked at the giggling Azula, and she felt like she's hearing angels sing. She felt like she was once again experiencing a calling, and that was to make Azula happy. Happiness looked good on her, and it would be a shame if she was not to feel it often.

Ty Lee grinned.

"See? You look a lot more radiant when you're happy!"

Azula blushed. 

Ty Lee continued. "You know, I'm gonna make a promise."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Starting from now, I will never let you feel sad, ever. I will make you happy even if it takes sacrificing my breath." She dramatically says.

Azula laughs. "Good luck on that."

"I don't need much luck, really. You're already laughing a lot right now!" 

"Well, you might be on to something." Azula replies with a grin.

"You're the one who needs luck. Be prepared for all the smiles and the laughs and the positivity!"

"Oh nooo," Azula jokingly retorts, her voice showing not a sliver of emotion.

And she might think it would be impossible for Ty Lee to do so, but inside, Azula is glad that there's someone who is willing to continuously try and make her feel less sad.

Someone, might she add, who has a very good - albeit rather childish - outlook on life.

_~ III. Azula loved Ty Lee's understanding nature._

Azula was fuming.

Stomping her feet in spite, she made her way outside of the Fire Nation throne room. She just finished attending a war meeting, only to be silenced because of her status once again. Not once - not once had she been able to share her rather brilliant strategic ideas to the Fire Lord and to the generals. Meanwhile, they let Zuko speak. They let him speak because he was to become the next Fire Lord, even if 99.9% of his ideas were always being rejected because of how stupid and useless they were. 

At times like this, Azula lets off steam by going to the palace's secluded courtyard which she claimed to become her official training area. There, she would secretly train and fight and pretend that she was beating up her father and her brother. Although, she has to do it in secret for no one knew that she's training and teaching herself how to fight in the first place. She was always only considered as a princess. Nothing more, nothing less than an ornament. 

She told Ty Lee about this place, of course.

And that's why the acrobat is now making her way towards Azula.

"Hey Azula! How did the war-"

"Not now! I'm focusing!" Azula snapped at her as she went through the firebending katas.

"Whoa, careful there. You might.. accidentally breathe out fire on me or something."

Azula replies with a grunt. With that, Ty Lee sits down on one of the few chairs near the area. 

The firebender grumbles, punching the air, dodging, even flying/gliding using her cerulean fire. Ty Lee looked at Azula as she repetitively does all this. She looked at Azula and blushes as she can't deny how attractive the girl was.

After a few minutes, a sweating and out of breath Azula sat next to her.

"So, are you okay? I'm impressed you didn't burn down the whole place."

Azula scoffs.

"How can I be okay?! They treat me like some sort of a child when I am probably even stronger than all of them combined! And if they would just listen," Azula sighs. " _If they would just listen to me,_ then maybe the Fire Nation could have been _the empire_ now! I just- How are they so dense?!"

Ty Lee looks at her with furrowed eyebrows. 

"Wait, you literally have scorching _blue_ fire. If your father knew about that, maybe he would listen to you?"

"My father would banish me for going behind his back and training myself. Besides, that is not what I'm aiming for. If I tell them about my firebending skills, what would become of me? I'll only be used as a weapon that he can harvest and use to his advantage whenever he wants. That would make me even more trapped than I am right now."

"Okay, you have a lot of points. You know, at one point in my life, I also felt the same as you do." Azula looked at her in curiosity. "Like I told you before, being part of seven identical little girls sort of buried my identity. I was not seen for who I am and I wanted to stand out rather than be part of a matched set. Even if we all looked alike, I didn't want to be like them. _I wasn't like them._ I have my own interests too. I have my own feelings." Ty Lee stopped for a moment, finding her old memories too overwhelming. But when Azula gave her a sympathetic smile, she continued. "When I realized that I could do acrobatics, I was glad that there was this distinct part of my identity. But I kept it hidden, in fear of my sisters bullying me and calling me a freak. They kind of found comfort in being the same and harmonious that they shunned even bits of differences. When I finally grew up, I made the choice to start living for myself the way I wanted myself to live. And that was both the easiest and hardest choice I had to make. It was life-changing, and now, I have no regrets." She smiled. 

Azula looked at her in awe then she slowly laughed.

Ty Lee looked at her in confusion, not knowing if she should feel delighted or offended.

"W-was my story that cliché and dumb?" She asked with a frown.

Azula momentarily stopped laughing.

"No, no, it's not that! It's just, I realized... We had it so hard. I _still_ have it hard, and I don't know if I could be as bold as you. Life's unfair to us, isn't it? It's just humorous how it caused us to intersect paths as if it's laughing at us like we're one big joke."

Ty Lee giggled. "Yeah... But Azula? Maybe we met for a reason. Maybe we were supposed to help each other."

"No one can help me now."

"Look," Ty Lee faces Azula. "I understand what you're going through, I know you feel sad and terrible like there's this black and empty void inside of you which manages to suck all forms of happiness that you could possibly feel. But I made a promise. No, I made a vow, that I will help you and make you happy no matter what it takes. So even if you like it or not, I'm sticking around." She finished with a cute glare.

Azula can't help but smile. "Ty Lee, why are you doing this?"

"Only a broken soul can comprehend the pain of another broken one. They shall help mend each other's broken pieces with the help of two things; the mastery and awareness of someone who has gone through pain, and the mutual understanding which can become a beacon of healing. I remember someone tell me that, during my stay in the circus." Ty Lee replies with a nostalgic smile.

"And you memorized it?"

"No, silly! Well, maybe it's not the exact same words. But it has the same sentiment!" 

"So, what you're trying to say is..."

"I understand, Azula. I do." She replied with a sweet smile.

And Azula had no idea how two mere words could make her feel so loved and appreciated. 

Maybe it was because it came from Ty Lee.

Maybe it's because she felt hopeless in that moment and any spark of hope would do. 

But either way, Azula would admit, no one understood her before as much as Ty Lee did in this short and unforgettable moment.

_~ IV. Azula loved the comfort that only Ty Lee could give._

As much as Ty Lee was surprisingly good with words, she could also show you her love and understanding without the use of such.

In moments where it got too much, where tears were the only thing that Azula could see in her eyes, where pain was the only emotion she felt; her heart feeling such an immense weight, Ty Lee held her close. 

Ty Lee hugged her.

Ever since her mother left, no one dared to hug her again. 

But now, this oblivious circus girl was hugging her.

She was not scared, she did not care, her only priority was to give her comfort. Like a cozy cottage during a rainy November afternoon. 

And as much as Azula appreciated Ty Lee's words of comfort, her touch was another story. It was gentle, it was loving, and it was _warm_. 

Ty Lee knew when to talk and when to remain as close to her as possible; a reassurance that she was there for her. And Azula appreciated that.

After all, some feelings could never be articulated with words. And when that happens, actions speak louder than empty promises.

_~ V. Azula loved Ty Lee's touch._

"So," Ty Lee puts both of her hands behind her back, swinging in her steps. "What are we gonna do today?"

Ty Lee and Azula were walking through the halls of the Royal Palace. It was just the same as any other day wherein Azula exactly knew what she had to do. Nothing surprised her anymore.

"I'm going to train, of course." She deadpans.

"Really? But you just trained yesterday!"

Azula looked at the girl.

"Are you hindering me from acquiring ultimate power that will enable me to finally overthrow the empire?" She countered in a dramatic tone.

When Ty Lee laughed, Azula smiled. 

"No, no, not like that! It's just that you're always training, and you could hurt yourself."

"I can take it." She replied coolly.

Ty Lee giggled. "Azula, I _know_ you can. You're literally the most powerful firebender I know!" Azula's ego swells at the compliment. "But, I think you should take some time off."

Azula ponders the offer. "And do what?"

"Uhh, I don't know. Pick cherries? Play Pai Sho?" Ty Lee replied with a big grin.

The firebender laughs in utter amusement. 

"What?" Ty Lee asks, frowning.

Azula laughs again. "Seriously? _Pick cherries_? _Play Pai Sho_? You could never catch me do silly... _distractions_ like that." 

And Ty Lee really didn't wanna do it, especially in front of the Fire Nation princess and the most deadly firebender she has encountered, but she does it anyway. She gives Azula the puppy dog eyes. Yes, she gave her _the look_.

Azula raised an eyebrow at her, confident in not being able to be swayed, even by those silly.. cute pleading eyes... and that cute little pout. Azula rolled her eyes. 

No one, _no one_ , could ever catch the princess pick cherries and play Pai Sho.

But she picked cherries and played Pai Sho with Ty Lee all day anyway.

"I didn't know it'd work on you!" Ty Lee shrieked as she and Azula picked cherries in the East Palace Garden.

"I feel silly."

And that's because she really did not expect those eyes to work on her. But after all, ever since Ty Lee came, her once dim and robotic daily life was now adorned with sprinkles of surprises here and there. She needs time to get used to it, but she can't deny that she likes it.

When they already filled their baskets, Azula and Ty Lee sat in crisscross beside each other.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Azula asked.

"Eat them."

"This has got to be the most unfulfilling activity in the world and its entirety."

"And yet you feel relaxed." Ty Lee retorted with a smile.

Azula lets out a sigh. "You're right."

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Ty Lee leaps up. "Now it's time to play Pai Sho!"

"Ty Lee, be honest with me, do you really enjoy playing Pai Sho?"

The acrobat looks to the side and blushes. "Well, no... But you seem like the type who enjoys playing it, so why not!"

"Believe me, I would _not_ enjoy battling against such an easy opponent."

"Don't you like to get multiple wins?" She pouted. She really wants Azula to rest and relax and not think about fighting, or overthrowing the government even for just a split second.

"I suppose." 

"Yayyyy!"

While playing Pai Sho, Ty Lee scrunched up her nose in frustration and concentration. Azula was staring at her the whole time, and if she wasn't such an excellent player (and Ty Lee such a terrible one), the distraction would have made her lose the game. 

They had five matches.

Azula won all of them.

Well, Ty Lee won one.

_"Yayy! I totally won!"_

_"Congrats."_

_"Wait... You let me win, didn't you?!"_

_"Well, someone had to do it.."_

Sort of.

They now sit again, side by side, in silence.

It was only three in the afternoon and Ty Lee had now ran out of ideas to do with the princess. What else in this vast world could a powerful firebending royalty possibly enjoy anyway? Ty Lee sighs and steals a glance at Azula. She is extremely a talkative girl, while Azula was the opposite. Azula could simply sit, unbothered, and not speaking a word for hours and hours on end. And as much as Ty Lee loved to talk, how could she, when Azula always replies with close-ended sentences?

But then, an idea popped in her head.

"Azula!!"

"Hmm?"

"Me. You. Acrobat lessons."

" _NO."_ The princess replies quickly.

"Oh, come onnnn!"

"You already made me pick cherries and play Pai Sho. You can no longer have me do your dumb _activities_ just for your entertainment!"

"Hey! It's not for my entertainment! Uh, well, maybe 25 percent out of 100. But I just wanna help you take your mind off things!"

Azula looks at her and pauses. "There. Mind successfully taken off of things." Ty Lee rolled her eyes. "Did you just roll your eyes at the Fire Nation princess?" She smirks. "I could plan your execution, you know."

"I know that, but I also know you wouldn't. Anyway, let's do it!"

"No. If you want to help me relax, let's just sit here."

"Seriously? How are you not bored?"

"Are you saying my presence is boring you?"

Ty Lee gulped. "No, no, I love your presence! Just, I don't know, you don't talk to me..."

"Small talk is a curse that I would not love to tangle with."

"You have a point.. But that pushes the agenda that we should do acrobat lessons! It would be so fun!"

"I find no interest in your silly hobby."

"Hmm.. Azula, I thought you wanted to excel as much as you can. Could it be, that you don't wanna do acrobat lessons because you're actually bad at it?" Azula snaps her head at her, and Ty Lee smirks, pleased with herself and the method she used which was apparently effective.

"Bold of you to assume I would never beat you at your own game." She stands up and dusts off her clothes. "Bring it on." 

The two of them are now standing up, Ty Lee excited to teach Azula about what she knows.

Azula groans. "What are you gonna teach me?"

"Well, do you know how to do a cartwheel?"

Azula scoffs. "Of course. I can even do one at eight years old." She rolls her eyes.

"I know, I know, it would probably be easy for you. But before I can teach you how to do the cooler ones, like a roundoff, or even a headspring, I have to make sure you know how to do a proper cartwheel right now." 

"Ugh, fine." 

Azula gets into position, hyping up her lower and upper body strength. She sighs, knowing that she could finish this effortlessly.

She begins to do a cartwheel, moving her whole body to the side as she plants both of her wrists to the ground. Ty Lee looks at her intently.

Then, when Azula tries to shift her entire body weight solely to her wrists, she widens her eyes as she feels dragged down by gravity instead. She fails to continue, landing on her back with a loud thud. She groans in pain even more when her right shoulder collides with a thick sharp branch.

"Ow!!!"

"Azula!" Ty Lee immediately moves to the injured girl, sitting down in front of her. "Are you okay?!"

Azula groans. With her voice failing her, she simply points to her right shoulder using her left hand. 

The acrobat quickly checks the girl's injured shoulder and was met with a bleeding wound slightly attached to a sharp branch. Ty Lee gasps. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry I forced you to do this!" She moves Azula's hair to the other side and grabs the branch, throwing it away. She then caresses the shoulder and applies pressure on it. 

Azula inhales a sharp breath. "I was out of focus... and haven't been doing cartwheels recently." She closes her eyes in pain. "Agni, it's just a measly branch but why does it hurt so much?!"

"It's a pretty deep wound, not so much, but still deep. This is all my fault..." Ty Lee continues to check the wound, moving closer to Azula's shoulder. Azula blushes at the close contact but reminds herself that this is not the right time to feel smitten. The acrobat then examines Azula's other shoulder, arms, chest, and collarbone to see if they had wounds as well. Lastly, when she moved to check Azula's head, a small gasp escaped her mouth as she realized how close in proximity it was to hers. 

She blushes.

She knew this was an intimate territory, but why does her body fail her so-called desire to move away?

Azula's eyes shifts to look at her lips.

Ty Lee's eyes widen, her cheeks becoming more crimson red. 

Slowly, she inched closer to Azula.

Seeing the firebender's eyes close, Ty Lee continued.

She only had to move barely an inch closer to seal their lips, to change everything. 

But instead, the acrobat cleared her throat and moved away. "I'm sorry..."

Azula's eyes snapped open, her cheeks blushing in embarrassment. "Just, uh... Help me up and let's call it a day."

"But your injury..."

"Uh, the servants will take care of it."

And Ty Lee obliges.

She helps Azula up. Planning to hold the girl close to her in hopes of aiding her, Ty Lee moved closer to the princess. But when Azula felt this, she moved away from Ty Lee, walking towards the palace ahead of the acrobat.

Ty Lee hangs her head, looking at the ground, and follows after the princess.

Azula, on the other hand, felt a tornado of mixed emotions. Why did Ty Lee not continue? Did she not feel the same way? Was she not worth loving? She shakes her head. This is why she shouldn't care for matters like this. Love is just simply too confusing; an ongoing battle wherein it didn't matter whether you choose to be a fighter, a defender, a bystander, or a speculator; for you will never get out of the battlefield uninjured. 

In the brief moment of hesitancy and romance that they shared, Azula loved the way Ty Lee felt against her. It was the good kind of intoxicating that she wouldn't mind if she were to feel it until eternity. Azula longed for Ty Lee's touch, she yearned for Ty Lee's lips.

But she could never seem to obtain it.

_~ VI. Although Ty Lee confused her, Azula still loved the way she made her yearn._

After the incident during the acrobatic lesson, Azula gave Ty Lee the civil cold shoulder. She didn't know how to handle the emotions she were feeling, and she thought the best way to attempt at stabilizing their chaotic knocking in her chest was to simply show the acrobat that she wasn't feeling anything at all.

That day, Iroh had visited the Fire Nation, bringing with him more than a dozen of packed tea flavors, ingredients, and recipes. Azula thoroughly enjoyed them, for her uncle's tea was the only thing that calmed her. Aside from sitting in comfortable silence with Ty Lee, of course. 

Iroh always had a special place in Azula's heart, being the only person close to an actual father figure that she had. He always knew what to do when Azula was feeling down. Before Ty Lee, he was the only person who was able to bring comfort to Azula's troubled mind.

She was on her way with Ty Lee to talk to Iroh in the palace courtyard by the turtleduck pond. 

Nearing its entrance, Azula turned to Ty Lee.

"I prefer to have a private talk with my uncle." She coldly stated.

"Um, is it okay if I just sit on one of those chairs? They're nowhere near the pond, so I promise I won't hear a thing you're saying." Ty Lee replied, clutching her cross-stitch embroidery fabric which was attached to its frame.

"I suppose that's fine."

The two of them continue toward the courtyard, Azula and her uncle seeing each other in glee and Ty Lee sitting away as far away from them as possible. 

Iroh hugged his niece. "Long time no see, Azula." 

"I'm happy to see you again, uncle." She replied with a smile.

"How have you been doing?" Iroh asks as the two of them sit down in front of the Willow tree.

"The same as always. How long are you staying?"

"A week. I realized that I miss the heat."

"It _is_ different in comparison to other nations."

"Indeed." He pauses. "I see you have a new companion with you." The tea-maker stole a glance at the sitting acrobat, tongue poking out, busy sewing her embroidery.

"Oh.. Ty Lee, my new handmaiden." 

"I see." The two of them gaze at the pond, seeing the turtleducks move around in accord. Then, Iroh looks at Azula once more. "You know, I sense a shift in your energy, now that she is here."

"I don't know what you're talking about." The princess dismissively replied, eyes still glued to the water.

"Is she someone _special_ to you?"

Finally, Azula looked at Iroh. "No."

"Then why do I sense a trembling in your voice? A hesitancy in your demeanor? A major change in your energy?"

Azula sighs. She prides herself in being the best liar, lying her whole life; lying about her identity, and lying about her feelings... But it didn't matter if she was brilliant at lying, her uncle always figures out the truth.

"Perhaps you're right. What if she is someone special to me? What then? What difference would it make? None."

"You're wrong, Azula. I may not know much about your relationship, but I do know about love. Your feelings for this girl can change everything. Love, I have come to find, is the most life-changing element in life."

"And you're not even bothered that she's a girl?"

"Why would I? Love is a wonderful thing that knows no bounds. It sees far beyond what is meaningless, and focuses on what _you_ _feel_ , not on what _other people see._ " He concludes with a warm smile.

"Why do you always know what to say?" A sigh escapes Azula's mouth, defeated.

"I only say what I am able to see, and what I discern from them."

"Fair enough... So, what should I do next, then?"

"You should do what you think is best, what you want to do, and what makes you happy. Do you truly love her?" 

A smiles makes its way onto Azula's lips. "I do." She barely hesitates.

"That's all the reassurance that you need. Remember, Azula, to love is the bravest thing that you could possibly do in this world. It shows your inner weaknesses and your secret fears, but it also shines a light on your courage and the huge leap that you are willing to take. Amidst all of this, you must do what is right. And when you feel lost, just let love lead the way."

Azula holds Iroh's hand. "Thank you, Uncle." She smiles. "For everything." She gives him a big warm hug.

"Of course. Anytime, Azula. Now, it has been nice catching up with you, but I'm afraid Ozai still wants to discuss something with me." He says while standing up.

"Oh, very well. See you, uncle."

"See you around." 

Iroh then leaves the courtyard, throwing Ty Lee a smile on his way inside. The acrobat smiled back.

Now alone, Azula pondered. 

She has finally come to her senses and realized that she loves Ty Lee. In actuality, she loved Ty Lee so much that the whirlwind of emotions she felt inside her acted as if they threatened her to face Ty Lee and tell her the truth lest they burst and erupt like a persistent volcano. 

Azula loved Ty Lee.

Azula has now entered the battlefield.

_~ (Present time)_

That night, Azula restlessly paced around inside her room. She was supposed to tell Ty Lee about her true feelings, but for the reason that she has continuously mulled it over as a means of stalling, it's now late into the night.

She sighs and goes out of her room, heading outside to the palace courtyard. As she walked through the corridors, the palace halls echoed in the sound of her footsteps as she saw flashes of her shadow in the walls. Azula could hear nothing else but the thumping of her heart and the burning of the torches.

She took a step outside into the fairly humid air, her eyes set on the Willow tree. But she was seemingly stopped in her tracks when she noticed Ty Lee's embroidery on the chair that she sat on earlier this afternoon. Grabbing it, Azula sat down on the wooden antique bench. She traced the outline of Ty Lee's cross-stitch; a cherry blossom tree. She smiled. 

It was hard not to smile when Ty Lee was on her mind.

Looking out into the dark charcoal night sky accompanied with the faint twinkle of the stars, Azula took a deep breath. The universe had a funny way of interfering with her life. She is now given a choice; a crossroad. As if it wasn't already hard without love in the mix. She loved the acrobat, but could they really make it, amidst the tyranny of a ruthless Fire Lord? Could they really make it, amidst the faux identity that Azula has crafted for herself to wear in the depressing Fire Nation Capital?

With love, Azula felt like she was asking for too much. 

She wanted freedom. She wanted to break free from her father, she wanted to live for herself. But instead the universe gave her another person, another blessing, and instead of exhibiting gratitude, she was now scared.

She could barely live for herself, how could she live for _two people_?

_"Remember, Azula, to love is the bravest thing that you could possibly do in this world. It shows your inner weaknesses and your secret fears, but it also shines a light on your courage and the huge leap that you are willing to take."_

But then Azula is reminded that Ty Lee _is_ freedom. 

When she's with the acrobat, Azula tastes the winds of freedom. Azula feels like she's transported into a different reality where everything was better and she didn't have to keep fighting every second in order to keep the prison bars from suffocating her. 

She stood up, with Ty Lee's embroidery in her hands, and she makes her way towards the girl's sleeping quarters.

Each step of her feet included uncertainty and fear, but never in her life has she been so determined and so sure about doing something.

Once face to face with the garnet metal door, Azula knocks. 

A few minutes later, an obviously-just-woke-up Ty Lee appears in front of her, yawning and rubbing her eyes. When she realized the person she was looking at, her eyes widened and she shook her head.

"O-oh, Azula! Did you, um, did you need something?" She shyly asked, mindful about the recent events in which Azula treated her coldly.

"No." Azula looked to her side. She may have mustered up enough bravery, but she is now bordering on unsure. "Here." She coldly says, giving Ty Lee her embroidery.

"Oh. Right." The girl takes her cross-stitch from Azula, trying to hide her disappointment. "Thanks."

Azula nods. "Sleep well." She turns away from Ty Lee. 

And she knows that she will probably internally beat herself up about this later, but for the love of God, she really can't bring herself to confess.

She starts to walk away.

Looks like it was a failed plan yet again.

Or not...

Azula feels someone grab her wrist. She turns around, only to see Ty Lee frowning and glaring at her, tears forming in her eyes.

Azula's eyes widened.

"Azula.. Why do you do this to me?!" The tears are now falling (uh oh) as she glares at the firebender. "Why- I really don't understand!! One moment you're laughing with me and now you're acting like being with me is the worst thing in the world! Make me understand, because I really don't! If you don't like me, then just say it. Don't you know-" She hiccups. "Don't you know that you give me sleepless nights? I just lie awake and think about what you really feel about me. I don't think... I don't think I deserve the confusion and the mood swings. Just tell me what you feel... " Her hold on Azula's wrist tightens as more tears fall down her eyes. "Please."

Azula's wide eyes looked at Ty Lee in surprise. 

So she feels the same way...?

"I don't hate you..." She starts. "And I'm sorry for being hard on you," Azula places her hand which Ty Lee wasn't holding on top of the girl's shoulder. "you just make me so confused too."

"What?" Ty Lee sniffles. "H-how do I make you confused?"

"You make me feel... weird." Ty Lee looks at her in confusion. "And I don't hate you but I do hate that you didn't do one thing."

Ty Lee frowns. "Where did I go wrong? W-what did I not do?"

"This." And it took all of Azula's pent up strength and bravery to pull the girl closer to her. She moved her hand on Ty Lee's shoulder to her cheek, closed her eyes, and kissed the acrobat's lips. A fire was ignited within her, scorching hot and fueled by her love for the acrobat. She could feel the saltiness from her tears, but she could care less.

Ty Lee then closed her eyes and kissed Azula back, her hand moving to the back of the firebender's neck.

Azula deepened the kiss, putting her other hand, which was held by Ty Lee, on the girl's waist. Then, she fully moves inside of her room, kicking the door close behind her.

Finally, she pulled away.

"I hate that you didn't do that when you got the chance." Azula said, breathless.

Ty Lee, too, was catching her breath. "I thought- I thought you didn't feel the same way..." 

"Well now you know." Azula moved Ty Lee closer to her, her forehead touching the acrobat's. "Ty Lee, I'm falling for you."

Ty Lee blushes as a wide smile forms on her lips. She pecks Azula's lips once more. "And me, for you." 

Azula giggles. "That's good to know." And she hugs Ty Lee, warmth encasing both of them.

For the remainder of the night, they continued to talk, hug, and kiss each other. It was something that felt right and familiar, like they have been doing this for their whole lives; it was like they were made for each other. Ty Lee and Azula were the two jigsaw pieces which fit rightfully together, and they wouldn't have it any other way. 

That night, a massive burden was taken off of Azula's shoulder. Love and relief passed through her veins; the forgotten pain and anguish cast aside and forlorn. 

Tonight, Ty Lee changed Azula's life.

And underneath that charcoal sky, they both had their first kiss of many more to come.

* * *

When morning arrived, as Ty Lee and Azula were out and about, their minds infiltrated with love and comfort, a grumpy Zuko made his way into the throne room.

"Father!" His voice echoes in the chamber.

The Fire Lord sighs. "What is it, Zuko?"

"Have you not noticed something weird going on with Azula?"

Ozai raised an eyebrow. "Elaborate." 

"She seems... out of the ordinary. She has lost focus, father! She only frolics around with that peasant handmaiden! I think they're having too much fun that Azula has forgotten her duties!" 

The Fire Lord hums. "She did exhibit a major flaw in the Ba Sing Se operation.."

"Do you see, father? I thought Azula always completed those missions flawlessly." He smirks.

The Fire Lord turns to Zuko as he glares. "Zuko, keep an eye on her and that handmaiden. We might be witnessing the inception of a case of treason."

Zuko smirks even more, looking smug as ever. "As you wish, father." 

Trouble is on the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Ursa and Ty Lee "backstory" lol. Anyway, thank you so much for reading! Have a nice rest of your day <3 Also, please tune in for the next chapter ;)
> 
> (It's 4 AM and I just finished this and I have no regrets)
> 
> twitter: aloofmess


	5. together we are invincible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hello! I am back again to say holy cow I am so turbulent :') I'm just trying not to pressure myself that much. With that being said, I think I'll try to update every weekend as not to condone procrastination. Anyhow, I hope you guys are doing well! There's a fluffy chapter ahead!
> 
> Definition of terms that might help:  
> -Koi Tian: a word that I made up judging on the Fire Nation's real life influences; Japan and China. Koi (Japanese) means affection or love. Tian (China) means day. Sooo, basically Valentine's Day. (I think y'all already know what I'm going for in this chapter. Oh well)  
> -Omikuji: fortune teller paper strips.  
> Okay so live, laugh, and love tyzula AND enjoy reading!! <3

Azula greets the morning with a smile.

And she knew that was new, but she also knew that the reason behind that smile of hers was no other than the acrobat whom she just confessed her feelings to. It felt like a great boulder has been lifted off of her chest, it felt like the chains surrounding her were being torn in half, bit by bit, one by one.

As Azula opened her eyes, adjusting her vision to the light that showered her room, a lovesick sigh escaped her lips.

She thought that falling in love with _anyone_ would be impossible, especially in her given position. Because they always said that before you love someone you have to love yourself first. But there was just something that surrounds Ty Lee, a certain air around her that made Azula utterly defenseless. It made her powerless; it made her line of vision distorted and convoluted, inebriated by the acrobat to the point that she has no other choice but to love her. Even if she hasn't fully loved herself yet.

It may not make sense to some and it may sound insane to others, but Ty Lee and Azula perfectly understand it. And it would be fine if no one in the world understood them, as long as they both understood each other.

In love, you don't always have to be ready. It's simply implausible to enter the battlefield fully equipped with wisdom and knowledge. You enter the battlefield with resilience, perseverance, and love. That was it. You may feel afraid, but love will overcome fear and love will teach you all that you need to know. And that was what Azula is doing as of this moment. Loving herself is hard, but now, as Ty Lee is loving her, she's starting to realize that it may not be that bad after all. 

Because loving takes time and work. 

And it so just happens that Azula has all the time and courage in the world.

She sits up on her bed laden with crimson silk sheets, preparing to see the very reason of her lovesick mood enter through her bedroom door. She tries to hide her giddiness and partly makes a snide remark on when she started to feel like such a fool for love. But it is what it is. 

Azula waits some more, raising her eyebrow when Ty Lee still hasn't greeted her. 

After five or so minutes, she groans and stands up. Opening her bedroom door with a creak, she peeks outside the palace hallway only to see two pairs of male and female servants guarding her door. No sign of Ty Lee. Azula calls over the female servants with a huff, commanding them to help her get ready for the day instead.

Wherever Ty Lee is right now, she's not getting away with what she's done when Azula sees her. 

How dare she not show up with that beautiful face that could rival the morning glory anyway?

* * *

Azula paces by the turtle duck pond with many thoughts running through her head. Did Ty Lee somehow realized that kissing her was a mistake? Was she frightened of her? Did she.. did she give up on her?

Azula wanted to think that Ty Lee would never, but she still wouldn't blame the girl for leaving. 

That is, if Ty Lee actually left.

So it was much to her relief when she felt firm and gentle hands wrap around her. But as Azula, her first instinct was to flinch and move away from her captor. 

"Don't touch me!" The princess snarls then softens once she saw the acrobat's frown. "Ty Lee?!"

"I-I'm sorry!! I thought I could hug you... since, you know... Uh-" Ty Lee rubs her forearm in hesitance.

Azula cuts her off with a laugh, leaving Ty Lee confused. She then ultimately places her hand on her chin and releases a sigh. "My apologies. I thought someone was finally about to assassinate me." Ty Lee's face contorts in horror. "Anyway, yes. You can hug me." She rolls her eyes and smiles once Ty Lee's bright grin was shoved towards her face, the shorter girl encapsulating her in a big warm hug. Azula rests her hand on the small of the girl's back as she returns the hug. When they pull away, Azula cocks an eyebrow. "Wait. Where were you??"

Ty Lee blushes. "Oh yeah, I'm sorry I was gone for a while..." Her voice trails off as she looks to the side, planting her vision on the turtle ducks' movement.

"Ty Lee, you are supposed to be my handmaiden, you are to never leave my side." Azula glares at the girl jokingly with her signature menacing voice. Although it seemed like a joke to her, Ty Lee still sensed some vicious remnants here and there.

"Uh..."

Azula smirks then crosses her arms. "I'm just kidding. But seriously, where were you?"

Ty Lee's eyes widened. "Wait, you mean you have no idea what day it is today?!!"

Azula smirks again. "Well, of course I'm well aware. But it has of no importance to me, sooo...." Her voice trails off, suddenly becoming well aware of who's standing in front of her... and their present relationship. Azula still wasn't sure about their label, but she does know that it's nowhere near than _just friends_.

Ty Lee raises her eyebrow, she's the one who's smirking this time. "So?" She replies in a higher pitch than usual in a knowing manner.

"Um," Azula coughs. "I may have miscalculated."

"Oh, you did, didn't you?~" Ty Lee coos, putting both her arms behind her back. Azula rolls her eyes in response. "But I didn't! Sooooo," She enthusiastically grabs a square box which Azula didn't even notice near the tree on higher ground. " ** _Happy Koi Tian, 'Zula!!_** " She greets as she gently gives Azula the box. 

The box was bright pink with hearts all over it.

 _The box was bright pink with hearts all over it,_ Azula thought.

Now, before Ty Lee she would've feigned disgust. But _with_ Ty Lee, she smiled in amusement, finding it adorable. She accepts the box then opens it, only to find a small pink cake with a heart in the middle. 

"Did you- Did you make this?" She looks at Ty Lee, her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, I did. That's why I was gone this morning." Ty Lee replies in a singsong voice, swaying side by side. "I thought we could share."

"T-thank you, Ty. This is sweet." Azula smiles with a blush on her cheeks then she pecks Ty Lee's lips to which the acrobat replies with a grin.

 _Mission accomplished,_ Ty Lee thought to herself.

Both of them sit down under the Willow Tree, basking in the morning sunlight. 

Azula sighs in relaxation and closes her eyes, her head facing the blue sky. Ty Lee on the other hand, was slicing the cake into two, humming as she does so. She occasionally stole some glances at Azula, who looked radiant under the sun's golden glow. Once done, she pokes her on the arm, the princess opening her eyes and flashing her a heart-stopping smile. 

Ty Lee grabs a spoon then eats the cake. She then turns to look at Azula who still hasn't taken a bite. She raises her eyebrow at her. The princess looks at her and points to her own mouth in response.

The acrobat swallows her cake and looks at her with her eyes squinted. "I thought you didn't like the whole spoon feeding thing."

Azula just shrugs nonchalantly, too embarrassed at her own command to say anything.

"Okay then." Ty Lee takes a small slice from the cake and puts the spoon closer to the princess's mouth. Azula munches on it in satisfaction, humming at the cake's delicious taste as she gives Ty Lee a smile along with a look that says _What?_

"So you _do like_ to be spoiled and babied after all!" Ty Lee giggles and Azula just rolls her eyes.

When Ty Lee takes another bite, some of the cake's icing smudged her mouth. Azula noticed this. Having formed a brilliant plan, as always, she moves closer to Ty Lee, their lips only inches apart. And just like that, suddenly the relaxing atmosphere was replaced with a welcomed tension; the very same tension that Ty Lee was so very addicted to. She looked at the princess in confusion. Azula erased all thoughts about how cliché this was, as she closed the distance between them, planting her lips with the acrobat's.

The kiss was affectionate at first, but Azula deepened it as their lips danced sensually with each other. 

Finally, she slightly pulls away, kissing the smudged cake and licking it off of Ty Lee's mouth. 

"There was something on your mouth." She confidently says, pleased with herself, as she returns to her previous sitting position beside the girl.

"Oh." Ty Lee clears her throat, blushing furiously.

The princess sighs once more, feeling the warmth of the sun being absorbed by her skin. "It's a fine day for Koi Tian, isn't it?"

"Mhmm." 

Azula turns to Ty Lee. "Would you like to go out with me?"

Ty Lee's heart skips a beat. "Are you asking me on a date, Princess Azula?" She smirks.

"Yes, I am. I still feel ashamed that I forgot to get you a present."

"It's fine! But where are we going?" Ty Lee gathers the now empty box and the spoons as it looks like they are about to leave.

"The bustling bazaar, of course. Isn't that where people usually date during Koi Tian?"

"Well, yes-"

The princess sensed Ty Lee's hesitance. "Are you denying my offer?"

"NO! Just... I thought you wouldn't want to be seen with someone outside during Koi Tian, let alone with a girl." She replies with a frown.

"They'll only see it as the princess examining the day's festivities with her trusted handmaiden." Azula pauses to stand up and dust her clothes. "But I see it as me spoiling you because you deserve it, my beautiful darling." She offers her hand to Ty Lee. "Come on. Leave the box, the servants will tend to it."

The acrobat blushes at the pet name and grabs Azula's hand. "O-okay..." But when they start to walk away, Ty Lee looks at Azula in amusement. " _My beautiful darling?_ "

"Shut up." The princess snaps with a blush. "But are you not?" 

Ty Lee just giggles, swinging in every step as she feels elated that she and Azula were holding hands as they walk side by side.

* * *

Ty Lee and Azula made their way into the bazaar, now not holding each other's hands, to both of their dismay. The Fire Nation still had an _interesting_ view on same-sex relationships, especially that they were very rare and mostly secretive. And _especially_ that it was the Fire Nation princess and her handmaiden. As much as Azula loved Ty Lee, she still isn't willing to take a chance. After all, the Fire Nation is ruled by a ruthless dictator who happen to be her father, a person that would not hesitate to tear them apart.

So they decided they would just keep it on the down low.

But that doesn't mean that Azula refuses to buy things for Ty Lee. The logic behind it; she simply deserves it, of course. And Azula happens to hold a fire of immense love for her. As the menacing Fire Nation princess, she's sure that people wouldn't question her actions once she shoots them a dirty look; a threat that is not close to empty.

She also holds this very same ideology as she noticed Ty Lee sneaking a glance at a clothing store. Azula is almost 100% sure that she was enamored by the pink dress currently on display. She thinks it would look good on Ty Lee as well, so she steers their direction to the shop.

When Ty Lee noticed where they were heading, she looks at Azula with an eyebrow raised. "Do you want to buy something here? I thought you weren't interested in this stuff."

"How can you tell?"

"Hmm, let's see. Probably the fact that I've only seen you wear two change of clothes; a night robe and an armor." Ty Lee replies sarcastically. 

Azula snorts. "Touché." When they arrive inside the shop, she turns to the girl beside her. "But it's for you." She moves closer to the pink dress, caressing its fabric. "How much for the pink dress?" She asks the shocked vendor who didn't notice the princess come in.

The acrobat takes hold of Azula's arm, eyes wide. "Wait wait wait wait, for me??"

"Yes, you want this dress, am I right?"

Ty Lee pouts adorably. "Well, yes, it's pink!" Azula giggles. "But no! You can't buy this for _me_!"

"But I want to buy this for you." She leans in closer to Ty Lee's ear so only she could hear. "My gift to you for Koi Tian." Ty Lee blushes. When she remained silent, Azula continues to purchase the dress.

Now outside of the shop, Ty Lee blushing and holding a bag which contained the dress, Azula broke the silence. "Are you shy?" She smirked.

"Of course I am! You bought me a dress! A very expensive one, might I add!"

"Oh come on, you know it's nothing. Besides, isn't that a known romantic gesture?"

"Yes! That's why I'm blushing!" Ty Lee remarks, still pouting. 

Azula snorts again. She takes hold of the acrobat's hand, pulling her behind a random wall. And Ty Lee, who was surprised at the action, was suddenly in touch against the wall.

Then, Azula leans in to swiftly kiss her. 

Even if it went as fast as it came, it still managed to make Ty Lee's heart skip a beat. "What was that for?"

"I just wanted to take off that pout on your lips. Stop sulking already."

They continued to walk, Ty Lee replying with a huff. 

"Very smooth."

"And you are very cute."

It was at this moment that Ty Lee realized, Azula could either be an awkward blushing mess, or a very cocky smooth talker. There is no in between.

But Ty Lee also learned that she liked both versions of Azula.

They continued to walk, Ty Lee being enamored by all the flashy lights and the romantic atmosphere. Azula, on the other hand, being continuously enamored by Ty Lee. It was when Azula spotted a certain establishment that made her turn to the acrobat.

"We should go there." She points to the tent where you get a toy in exchange for successfully taking down the lane of target bottles with a frisbee in one try. She said it with a flat tone, and Ty Lee understood it was not a suggestion; more a demand. 

"Really?" Ty Lee asked still.

"Yes."

"'Zula, I know what you want to do, but... I'm scared people will get the wrong idea when they see you trying to win me a plushie." As much as Ty Lee wanted it, she needed to prioritize Azula's image. Or else, she would once again be scolded by her father. And that was the least thing Ty Lee wanted to happen.

The princess sighs, looking directly at the acrobat. "Ty Lee, look. I'm new to the agenda of romantic relationships. And to be frank, I don't know what to do. But listen," she rests both of her hands on the acrobat's shoulders. "I want to do this for you. I want to do this as a way of showing my adoration to you."

Ty Lee blushed, then she chuckles. "You talk so formally."

"Does it bother you? Should I- Should I try to talk in an informal manner?"

Ty Lee laughed more, then decided to stop when she saw that Azula truly looked frightened. "No, no. I think it's adorable." When Azula sighed in relief, Ty Lee quickly kissed her cheek, sure that no one was looking. "But are you sure you want to do this? Gossip travels quickly."

"Yes, I am sure. They won't get the wrong idea once I lay a threat on their life." Ty Lee gives her a pointed look. "A _mild_ threat on their life. Let's go."

And so they walk toward the tent, Ty Lee still filled with hesitance and uncertainty. 

The merchant stood still when the princess enters his sight. "Good day, Princess! I am blessed by your honor." He bows. "Happy Koi Tian! Is a special someone on the way to try and get you one of these furry friends?" He asks with a grin. 

"No. I am here to try and get her one." She points to the girl beside her.

The merchant furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. But before he could get the _wrong idea_ , as Ty Lee put it, Azula shoots him a dirty look. It was as if the merchant saw his life flash before his eyes. He cleared his throat. "Oh, uh, of course. It seems like your uh-"

"Handmaiden." Azula deadpanned.

"Handmaiden, is rather fond of these plushies." Azula nods while Ty Lee still tried hiding her worries. "But- but since it's you, princess," he nervously gestured to Azula in a high-pitched voice, which only a clearly nervous man could sport. "I could just give it for free! Here- here, choose whichever one you like."

"No." Azula snaps. "What _I would like_ , is to try this measly game. No accomplishment without an attempt, am I right?" She smirks.

"Of course! You can begin when you're ready." He smiles nervously.

Before Azula could try, she noticed Ty Lee giving her a look. She could only interpret that look as a _Don't take things too far_ statement. She curtly nods at the girl then finally gazed at the bottles. The merchant offered her a frisbee, to which she simply declined. But that was when she noticed the _No firebending allowed_ sign. Instead of feeling disappointed that she couldn't show off her skills, she smirked.

Azula took a deep breath, taking the position of the bending kata she knew all too well. She moved both her hands in front of her, away from her body, and folded some of her fingers; her index and middle finger the only ones standing upright. Then Ty Lee's eyes widened when she realized what she was about to do. Azula continued, moving her fingers in a calculated and precise way when it started to conjure lightning. The merchant gasped and went out of the way as Azula ultimately shot lightning from her hands, making the bottles fall in one blow. 

Azula was a woman of many surprises.

She crossed her arms and smirked, satisfied with herself. "Which one would you like, Ty?"

Ty Lee gulped and cleared her throat. "P-platypus bear, please."

It took a minute for the merchant to regain his composure and he scrambled to get the platypus bear plushie, offering it in front of Ty Lee with shaking hands.

"Thank you." Ty Lee managed to croak out. 

As the two girls started to move away, the merchant yelled behind them even through his frail and weak state. "H-have a great day, princess!"

When out of ear shot, Ty Lee looked at Azula incredulously. " _ **Azula! Why would you lightning bend?!**_ _"_ "

"No firebending allowed." She shrugs.

Ty Lee sighs. "You are unbelievable..." She shakes her head.

"You can't deny that it was impressive."

"I- Of course it was! But it could have escalated! What if they tell the Fire Lord?!"

"Ty Lee, I bend lightning, I control it. I know what I'm doing. And if they do tell father, as much as he has this calm and quiet idea of me in his head, he would view it as nothing else but a firebender establishing dominance." Azula retorts.

"Whatever you say, Azula."

"Is that all I get?"

The acrobat sighs then slightly laughs at the princess' attitude. "Thank you for the platypus bear."

"You're always welcome, Ty Lee." 

After a few minutes of strolling around with Ty Lee fighting the urge to latch onto Azula, the girls decided to stop for lunch. Ty Lee insisted to go back to the palace for Azula's sake, but the princess demanded otherwise. So now, Azula is sitting inside the most possible luxurious restaurant they could find, with Ty Lee outside on the bazaar, promising that she forgot to get something and she'll be quick.

Although, the promise seems to dry out, as Azula already ordered for them, the food on the verge of getting cold.

Azula lets out a sigh. It was at this moment that Ty Lee was giddily running towards their table, her hands on her back, hiding something. When Azula catches a glimpse of Ty Lee, she groans.

"Finally! It took you forever!"

"What do you mean? I was only gone for like ten minutes." The acrobat sits down across Azula.

"Exactly! Forever!" Ty Lee stuck out a tongue at her who just rolled her eyes. "What were you doing anyway? Are you conspiring with someone so you can escape?" She jokes with a wolfish grin.

"Jealous?" The acrobat smirks.

"Me? Never."

Ty Lee just rolled her eyes, not one to play with the princess' game. Not this time, at least. "I had to go grab these." And she slides a box of chocolates towards Azula's direction. Azula raised her eyebrow in confusion, examining the chocolate. She reads the label. 

_Honmei Choco. For someone you love._

Then she blushes. "T-thank you, Ty Lee. I'm flattered..."

"It's not Koi Tian if there's no Honmei Choco." She smiles.

"It appears so. But, uh, we might have a small problem." When Ty Lee raised her eyebrow, she continued. "I don't eat chocolate."

And Ty Lee gasps violently, it was almost as if she witnessed a murder. "WHAT?!"

"Yes."

"Azula!! How could you not eat chocolates?!"

"I don't like sweets. I never did." She answered with a shrug.

"I can't believe this.. H-how- I don't understand. That's a crime!"

"There's no law against it."

"Will you at least try these?" Ty Lee asks sweetly.

"Nope." Azula replied, popping the p.

"Pleassseeeeee?" She clasps her own hands together, giving Azula the puppy dog eyes _again_.

"Be careful how and when you use those eyes, Ty. They can be very dangerous." She gives the acrobat a pointed look. "Fine, I'll take a small bite." She relents with an exasperated sigh, to which Ty Lee let out a high-pitched squeak than what was humanly possible.

Azula grabs one of the chocolates on the box, taking a _small_ bite. Then she winced. "Too sweet. Yes, I can already feel the love. I think that's enough."

Ty Lee giggles. "More for myself, then." She says as she grabs the box of chocolates and clutches them close.

* * *

Ty Lee and Azula walk through the bazaar once more, the day coming to an end. The once blue and sunny sky was now replaced with pink and orange hues. But when Ty Lee turned to look at Azula, she still looked as radiant as she did when the sun's golden glow shone upon her. Suddenly Ty Lee was reminded of the night they kissed, and how Azula looked beautiful and nocturnal. 

She didn't know how in Agni this woman fell for her, but she is sure to thank the gods that she returned her feelings. 

"Azula."

"Hmm?"

"Are you tired?"

"No." She looks at Ty Lee, care evident in her eyes. Ty Lee always liked the way Azula looked at her. "Are you?"

"Hmm, not really."

"Is there somewhere else you want to go?"

Ty Lee pouts. "I still haven't given you a proper Koi Tian gift."

"What did I tell you about pouting? And you did give me Honmei Choco." 

"But you don't even eat chocolate!"

"It's the thought that counts." Azula shrugs.

"Well I don't want my gift to you to just be a thought!"

"Hey, I don't need you to give me a gift to prove that you like me." Ty Lee looked at her. "You're enough."

Then Ty Lee smirks. "I thought you hated sweets." She teased.

"That's a dumb joke, I'm glad they didn't let you become ringmaster in the circus." Azula replied, though in actuality she was trying to hide a smile.

"Do ringmasters even crack jokes?" 

"You were part of a circus, you tell me."

"Um, I don't think they do."

"Well, only the good ones do." Azula retorted to which Ty Lee giggled. 

Suddenly, Ty Lee had a realization. "Azula! I know where to go! We _have_ to visit Koi no Ki shrine!"

Azula first contemplated it, but realized that it was already nighttime. Chances are there will be two to zero couples around, as they would already be in the bazaar which becomes busier at night with all of the romantic lanterns and exclusive events. She gives Ty Lee a warm smile. " Very well."

The Koi no Ki shrine is a must-visit for couples... If they were even officially a couple. It was dubbed as _The Shrine Covered in Hearts._ It was very sacred and founded on love, dedicated to the deity who protected love relationships. Azula and Ty Lee made their way inside. To be fair, it was very love-themed. Azula won't admit all the red and bright pink was starting to hurt her eyes.

"I've never been to the Koi no Ki shrine before." Azula comments.

"Really? Not even once?" Ty Lee replies as she looks around the shrine with a bright and excited smile.

Azula shook her head. "My mother," she cleared her throat, "erm, when she was still around, told me that I should only enter the Koi no Ki shrine when I have truly fallen in love with someone. And you were the first one."

Ty Lee blushed. "Oh." Silence momentarily falls on them as they both scan the shrine. "Wait, Azula! I know what my gift for you would be!" 

"What might it be?"

"Omamuri Enmusubi!"

"A love charm?" Azula smirks. Ty Lee nods her head, not even bothering to hide her giddiness. "Wow, Ty Lee. I didn't know you had it that bad for me." 

The acrobat rolled her eyes and lightly punched Azula on the shoulder. "Oh, shut up, princess."

And so, the two of them got matching omamuri enmusubi's, meant to bring people together and make relationships flourish. Although, when the vendor gave them a quizzical look, Ty Lee dismissed it as her helping Azula pick a matching love charm for her suitor. 

After getting the charms, they made their way to bow and pray to the deity in peace. Once satisfied, they went to the section that housed the omikuji fortune-telling strips (at Ty Lee's insistence, of course).

"I'm so nervous and yet scared at the same time!" She announced as she caressed the unopened omikuji in her hand.

"Just open it! Most of the time they're not even accurate." Azula rolled her eyes and glared at the paper.

And when Ty Lee did open it, she grinned widely, surprised at the paper which was labeled _Good luck, good fortune_. She read it and the inscription fueled her happiness all the more.

_When the sun meets the moon, they shall dance in an eclipse. And together, they are invincible._

"Wow." Ty Lee said, thought it was more like an awe-struck breath.

When Ty Lee looked at Azula, she wasn't glaring anymore; a soft blush adorning her features. 

"Pfft, that doesn't mean anything."

And Ty Lee just replied with a wide smile, because deep down, they both clearly knew and understood what it meant.

* * *

Before heading home to the palace, Ty Lee and Azula stopped for a moment in the garden behind the shrine. As they sat there, Azula remembered the night they spent in the Upper Ring Fireflight Fountain. It will forever be ingrained to her memory.

It was the first time she allowed herself to be free of the chains her father wrapped around her - even for just a brief moment. Azula glanced at Ty Lee, her beauty shining much brighter under the moonlight. She rested her hand on top of hers, intertwining their fingers. She inhaled a deep breath. "I've been wanting to do this all day."

Ty Lee's eyes met hers, glistening and bright amidst the darkness. "Me too." Then she moves closer to the princess, their lips finally meeting in a long-awaited kiss. Azula caressed Ty Lee's cheeks, grasping for her, reassuring her that all of this was real; that Ty Lee was real and not just a figment of her imagination and deepest desires. When they finally break away for a while, catching their breaths, Ty Lee pulled Azula into a hug, her hand gently resting on the nape of Azula's neck.

Tonight, all of the couples were probably partying in the bazaar or the city square, making as much noise as they can, marveling in their freedom. But to Ty Lee and Azula, the night was silent. It was quiet as they hid behind the shrine. There was only so little that secret love could give you, but both of them treasured it so. Little was enough for them, little was enough.

Because they knew that all they needed was leverage and reassurance; something to grasp, look forward, and hold on to. 

Ty Lee and Azula weren't asking for too much. 

They just wanted to love each other.

Where others would slay a dragon in front of a million people and dedicate it to their lover, Ty Lee and Azula would slay dragons of their own, where their eyes could only be the witnesses.

And they both thought that for some reason, in a sense, it mattered more. _It meant more._

In the crackling of the fires inside of the lanterns, in the mumbling of the crickets amidst the trees, and over the distant inaudible laughs and screams of couples in the bazaar, Ty Lee held Azula tightly, and Azula burrowed her head deeper into the crook of Ty lee's neck.

"I don't ever want to let go." Ty Lee whispers.

"Neither do I."

"Azula."

"Hmm?"

"Don't look into my eyes and say that we will make it."

From Azula's position adjacent to Ty Lee's neck, the princess winced and closed her eyes shut. "We will make it." Her voice was wavering.

Ty Lee felt Azula wince. She pretended she didn't.

Was it a false pretense of hope? Were they holding a naive candle against the expanding vast void of the universe?

They probably are.

But Ty Lee would rather hold on to that candle rather than let it die out.

"We will." She nods. 

Azula pulls away and looks at Ty Lee directly in the eyes.

She saw tears forming on the side of the acrobat's eyes. She pretended she didn't.

"Ty Lee."

"Hmm?"

Azula caresses her cheek. 

"Will you please be my girlfriend?" She asks softly.

"I thought I already was." Ty Lee smiled in a bittersweet manner.

"I just wanted to make it clear... that I hold... very deep emotions for you."

Ty Lee softly giggles. "Of course, I will be your girlfriend." She bumps her forehead onto Azula's. "I've never loved someone so much before that it made me scared." She whispers, though by the end of the sentence, her voice was quivering and the tears finally fell down her face.

Azula closed her eyes with such force, preventing tears from forming. "Shh, don't cry." She wiped the acrobat's tears. "I'm... scared too. Scared that I will lose you. Scared that we wouldn't make it. I said it. But it's my turn to make a promise now, Ty Lee," Azula finally opened her eyes, as Ty Lee gazed at her intensely; as if begging for hope, begging for an anchor. "I promise," Azula heard Ty Lee's soft whimpers and hiccups, and she felt her heart crack at making the happiest person alive feel so much sadness, "that someday we will form an eclipse. In front of everyone. And instead of feeling scared, we'll feel proud. And relieved. And happy. But until then," Ty Lee closes her eyes, "we'll just have to pull through, you and me. We can do that, right?" Azula giggled, her voice weaker than usual.

Ty Lee sniffs and nods. "Yes, yes we can."

"Good." And they embrace once more; basking in their warmth, treasuring every moment.

That's what it is to love in secret; every touch was filled with uncertainty of when it will be felt once more. But in that touch is also a secret promise, that it didn't matter when it will happen again - or whether it happens again or not - for there was something about the electricity in that touch; that expressed so much love and care than what words shouted at rooftops could even manage to convey.

Out of the girls' knowledge, Zuko, wearing a coat, was hiding behind the many trees guarding the garden. His mouth was open aghast, as he was repulsed by what he saw. Shaking the thoughts of his disgusting sister, he stealthily slipped out of the garden with a smirk on his face; plans of reporting to his father now taking over his mind.

It looks like he hooked a good fish to fry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tysm for reading!! Have a great rest of your day <3 
> 
> The next chapter is gonna be a whirlwind ;)
> 
> twitter: @aloofmess


	6. the storm (I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OwO

"Good morning, Azula." Ty Lee whispers as the sunlight ascended from its hiding spot amidst the horizon of the sky. She sets the tray of food on Azula's bedside table as she plants a swift kiss atop the firebender's forehead. A smile ghosted her lips, feeling the princess shift in her crimson sheets.

Azula slowly opens her eyes, a blush adorning her cheeks once she recognized the acrobat's scent. She smelled like cinnamon and warm memories. 

"Good morning." Azula croaked out. She rubbed her eyes, took a deep breath and finally sat up while stretching her arms.

It was a fine morning. Unlike the usual fire-inducing feel, this time the sun's warmth was gentle and promised soft embraces. Azula didn't hate the feeling of the sun's painful heat landing on her skin, for it lit a fire inside of her. That was good for a firebender. But then again, she wouldn't complain about the sun's gentleness either. 

"I brought you breakfast." The girl clad in pink, who was now sitting at the foot of her bed, said with a smile.

"Thank you, that's sweet."

Ty Lee adorably watched as Azula ate her breakfast, the princess throwing the acrobat a wink which made the latter giggle.

These past few days, everything has been going well for her and Ty Lee. Her days, once filled with longing and anguish, were now flooding with love and affection. In her life, all she wanted was to prove herself to her father, or as a plan b, escape the Fire Nation and let it burn on its own. But Azula never thought that amidst all of this fiery chaos, she would find love.

She couldn't be more happier.

But she also felt apprehension.

Azula knows that all good things come to an end... eventually. She learned that when the boat is sailing smoothly, a ravaging storm will always wreak havoc to maintain disorder. She learned this the hard way.

But as Ty Lee's smile enters her line of sight, she tried to shake these thoughts away from her head.

For now.

The couple heard a loud knock from Azula's door.

"Who is it!?" The princess shouted.

"It's me, dear sister." The annoying voice of her brother was heard.

Azula sighs. "Come in."

"Good morning, 'Zula!" He pompously greeted, putting his hands on either side of his waist.

"What do you want, Zuko?" She snarls.

"Well, someone's grumpy in the morning."

"Don't be surprised that I'm grumpy. Your company isn't exactly pleasing." Azula rolls her eyes, catching a glimpse of an awkward Ty Lee.

Zuko's laugh echoes through the room, and Azula swears she hasn't heard anything else that could possibly be more annoying and enraging than that.

"You're funny, little sister." He grins. Then, his eyes land on Ty Lee, the girl's position on his little sister's bed making his eyebrow rise. "I see that you and your _handmaiden_ ," he coughs, "have gotten quite close." Then he smirks.

"Yes? Is that all you wanted to say?"

He looks around Azula's room once more, then makes his way to the window, looking out into the Fire Nation arrogantly. "Breakfast in bed? How romantic." He comments with a scoff.

Ty Lee's head snapped to look at Azula, worry evident in her grey orbs. If he finds out, this could escalate into something very bad. But Azula, being naturally good at lying, spoke out calmly. "She's my handmaiden. I ordered her to do that." 

Zuko turns his head and looks at Azula. "You know, you have great potential, Azula." He pauses. His mouth was now forming a straight line, and to Azula, he was becoming harder to read. "I know that you're better than me. I know father recognizes that your talents are far greater than mine." He slowly walks toward his sister. "If I was in your shoes, I'd be more grateful." Then he leans down, eye-to-eye level with the princess. "Let's just say that it's sad to see all that potential go to waste." He smirks and stands up straight, putting both of his hands in his pockets.

"What are you talking about, you dumbass?!" Azula's eyebrows furrowed, a flicker of anger now forming in her eyes. Ty Lee looked at both of the siblings, not knowing if she should interfere or not. 

Zuko bitterly chuckles. As much as it tempted him to play with fire with his sister, he knew that he most likely wouldn't stand a chance. "You are a disgrace to the throne, little sister." He walks his way towards the door, opening it and making his way outside. Once outside, he made a show of coming back and looking at Azula from the doorway. "Oh, and I forgot to say... I'll miss you, I guess." And just like that, he's out of the door.

The atmosphere became ominous, filled with dread and apprehension..

"What in Agni was that?!" Azula stood up from her bed, putting the tray back on her bedside table. She paces the room, worry and anger infiltrating her system.

"Calm down, Azula... Maybe he was just annoying you?" Ty Lee suggested in a much more high-pitched voice than usual. Azula senses that Ty Lee herself is also worried, though she's trying to hide it. Or deny it.

"No. As much as it pains me, I know my brother. His very existence annoys me. And he's aware of that. So when he pulls something like _this_ ," she stretches out her hands in frustration, "its purpose is more than just for the sake of annoying me."

Ty Lee sighs. "Well, I'm just saying, maybe don't bust a nerve about it." She looks to the side.

"No, Ty Lee! You clearly don't understand! My reputation is clearly on the line here!! You have no idea what my father is capable of!!" Azula groans exasperatedly as she runs her fingers through her disheveled hair. Ty Lee was taken aback by the volume of her girlfriend's voice, her eyes fixating on the floor as she tried to hide her pained emotions. 

Azula was a calculated and observant person. But sometimes, she could be surprisingly oblivious. That's why she didn't notice the acrobat's change in demeanor, urging her to continue on with her angry episode. "What information could Zuko possibly hold against me??" 

Ty Lee finally looks at Azula. "'Zula, do- do you think.... he knows.. a- about us?" 

Ty Lee finally said the words Azula was dreading to hear.

She looked at Ty Lee, a split second of fear flashed in her eyes. She cleared her throat. "No. No, there's no way he does."

"I don't know... What if-"

"No!!" Azula cut her off, her voice louder than before. Ty Lee flinches. "There's absolutely no way!" She pauses to think of the past events leading to Koi Tian. Now that she thinks about it, her brother was nowhere to be seen during that day. She usually sees him mingling around the bazaar or outside of the palace basking in the compliments and suggestive looks the girls threw at him. Azula's eyes widened. "Agni! We should've been more careful, Ty Lee! If- If I had known..." A frustrated groan escapes her lips. She sits down on the bed next to Ty Lee, defeated. "This shouldn't have happened..." She whispers silently.

Ty Lee's eyes widened.

"Do- do you regret what's happening between us?" She hesitantly asked.

Her voice was scared. Hopeful, yet scared, because she already knew the answer.

"I... don't know, Ty Lee." Azula's eyes were now apparently interested on her bedroom floor. "I don't know."

Ty Lee's breath hitched in her throat. No matter how much she wanted to prevent it, no matter how much she wanted to be strong for Azula, a tear falls down her cheek. "I thought..." She takes in a sharp, shaky breath. "I thought you said we would make it."

Azula momentarily closed her eyes. She turns to look at the crying girl beside her, her gaze now softening. She pulls Ty Lee close to her chest and caresses her hair. 

"I'm sorry, Ty." She sighs. "I didn't mean that."

Ty Lee cries. And cries. And Azula's robe was now soaked with her tears.

"It hurts me, you know. It's like I only excel at making you sad. I hate myself for it. It pains me to see you like this." The firebender added.

Ty Lee cries even more and Azula holds her tightly. 

Then her tears subside, and she hiccups and sniffles.

"It doesn't change the fact that I still love you." The acrobat whispered, her voice weak and trembling.

"Me too." 

Azula prevented tears from falling too.

"It doesn't matter, does it? We'll stay strong together.. We'll fight for us, right?" Ty Lee momentarily escapes the firebender's hug, looking her straight in the eye. 

"Yes, yes we will. No matter what happens."

"But what if the Fire Lord threatens to banish us?"

Azula gulps.

Her whole life, she was led to believe that her purpose was to prove her strength to her father. She was led to believe that the only goal she should set her eyes upon is the goal to serve the Fire Lord. Azula believed that if she did this, she will be deemed better than her traitor of a mother. But Azula was now beginning to realize why her mother did what she had to do.

Azula realized that she didn't have to be alone, that this ordeal with her father will only leave her injured and unsatisfied. 

Azula wanted triumph, she never wanted to lose.

But it appeared as though her idea of triumph wasn't exactly the definition of what it meant to win.

She thought that if she became her father's right hand, she would be happy and the scars that her mother left her would fade away. That was Azula's idea of triumph.

But this girl, sitting beside her, made Azula rethink everything.

And maybe it didn't matter who wins or who loses.

Maybe it only mattered if you felt loved.

And that was something Azula had been missing this whole time.

Until now.

"Let him banish us. I already found my true home."

* * *

Right after Zuko's uninvited presence in Azula's bedroom, one of the servants came to tell her and Ty Lee that Fire Lord Ozai requested their presence. Those words needed no further elaboration, they already knew the reason. But even if they did, they still couldn't help but feel some ounce of fright. As they walked the halls of the monochromatic palace, Ty Lee could tell that Azula was scared to see her father; the epitome of all of her childhood nightmares, the reason for all the things Azula did. He commanded, and she fulfilled. And Azula thought that it was to remain that way for all of eternity. 

But right now she's defying all the odds against her with Ty Lee by her side. She would never have thought that this day would come, but the acrobat opened her eyes, and Azula received all of it with open arms. 

Still, as she walked the hallway, eliciting an echo with every step, Azula realized that this might be the last time that she would witness them. Those long, winding, empty halls, so quiet that you could hear an echo backing up even the faintest of sounds. When she was a child, it sent shivers down her spine. She was convinced that these hallways were haunted. But even during that time, she still had a safe haven to look for; her mother. When she disappeared, Azula felt like these halls would eat her alive at any given moment.

They were always so empty.

So dull.

They stop in front of the throne room's gate, the guards accompanying them opening it. Azula took a deep breath and set foot inside the chamber.

She noticed that her uncle was inside, standing in the vicinity of the throne. He looked at Azula with a blank expression on his face, though she knew that he was slightly worried.

Azula was faced with the burning hot flames engulfing the throne, the only light source in the dark room. The crackling of fires always soothed Azula, but now, they were unnerving to her. Her father looked at her, his expression was stoic. It didn't take an expert to understand that he was enraged.

Disappointed.

The word Azula hated the most. 

The word Azula dreaded the most.

She felt Ty Lee's hand slip in hers, tightening their grip. Azula gave her a small and swift hesitant smile. 

"Princess Azula." Ozai greeted, his voice monotone.

Azula bowed. "Father."

Ozai scoffed. "You are no daughter of mine."

Azula's eyes widened.

She spiraled.

It was like she was living in her nightmares, like she was falling in the abyss that she knew would eventually get the best of her.

"Wh- Wha-"

"You are nothing else but disgusting filth. I can't believe I once called you my daughter." He spat. His loud voice boomed in the room, and Ty Lee turned to look at Azula, who was bearing a pained expression on her face.

"Father-"

"A handmaiden, of all people? _A girl_?" He snarls, disgusted by his own statement. He turned to look at Ty Lee, who then stood straight up in surprise. "And you, you imbecile! You are a traitor to your country! How dare you do this to your Fire Lord, to his daughter?!" 

"Father, please don't bring Ty Lee into this. I-," she pauses, "I love her."

Both Ty Lee and Iroh instantly looked at Azula, surprised at her bravery to defy her father. Azula herself, was taken aback by her own statement. But it looks like Ozai only found it amusing. 

The Fire Lord laughed and laughed, though it was bitter. "I can't believe this." He regains his composure. "Oh, Azula. After all, you turned out to be _weak_."

Azula's eyes widened, ignoring the pang in her chest. Instead, she glared at him. 

No, she was not weak. She was courageous. 

"No, you're wrong! You're the one who's weak." She spat. Fury was bubbling up within her, that it even frightened Ty Lee. Iroh became alert, in case his niece tried to do something that may put her in danger. 

"How amusing. Perhaps I will throw you into that shit show of a circus with this," he makes a circling motion with his hand towards Ty Lee, disgust evident in his face, " _circus freak_."

Tears formed on the side of Ty Lee's eyes. Those words triggered her in more ways than one. But she had to be strong. 

Azula, on the other hand, gritted her teeth. "Insult me all you want, but _do NOT_ insult her." Her hands formed into fists.

The Fire Lord smirks. "What is this? Are you challenging me? You have no right to talk to me that way, _traitor_."

Traitor. 

When Azula heard that word, her thoughts always drifted to her mother. 

Traitor. 

Azula hated her mother for being a traitor. 

_Traitor._

A bitter, poisonous word that she has heard many times escape her father's mouth. And when he said that word, his voice was filled with anger but his eyes were filled with longing and pain. 

But if being a traitor was what it took in order to be emancipated from her father's strings, then a traitor is what she will become. 

"Yes." Azula's head perks up, now high as ever. She looks at her father dead in the eye. "I challenge you to an Agni Kai."

Ozai raises his eyebrow, resting his head on his palm which was perched on the armrest of the throne. Azula thought that her father would deny her challenge, but it seems as though he was contemplating it. Slowly, he stood up from the throne and walked down towards his daughter.

"Be careful with your choice of words, now." He said as he neared Azula. With every step, Azula was at the ready. As he closed the few meters of distance between them, she conjured blue fire in her hands. Ozai looked at her in wonder and surprise. " _Blue fire?_ " At the obvious sound of surprise in his voice, Iroh turned to look at his niece and indeed saw that the firebender possessed a power he has not seen in even the hands of the most expert firebenders he had encountered.

He always knew there was something special about Azula.

The room was silent as Ozai and Iroh looked at the fire dancing in Azula's hands. They have never seen anything as powerful as the scorching heat emanating from it.

"Extraordinary." He whispered. Then he sighed, as if mourning a great loss. "Why did you have to be so moronic?! You had this great power all along! Where did I went wrong in raising you, child?! What made you choose such terrible and lowly decisions? If only you were smart enough not to let nonsensical emotions hinder your vision, if only you were sensible enough to cultivate your power and serve your country!" He paced the room, glaring at the firebender in front of him.

"I made my own choice. I believe it does not concern you." She responded confidently.

The Fire Lord chuckled, there was a bite in his voice. "How pitiful it is to see a potentially powerful firebender go down. I cannot fathom how you would rather hang around a peasant than have your name written in countless historical books!"

Azula smirked. "History does not and will not define my happiness. I would rather live a satisfying life rather than be a thing of the past."

"How foolish." 

"What is this, father? Are you that swayed by my fire that you're now having second thoughts about taking up my challenge?"

Ozai scoffed. "Your fire may be blue, but firebending lies more in the way you use your fire in combat."

"If you are that confident in your volition, why not duel me?"

He moves closer to Azula, looking down at her. "No."

Azula smirked. "Scared?"

"I am above fighting you. I refuse to partake in useless activities. It does not change the fact that you are a traitor to your country." He turns his back to Azula, making his way back to his throne. Ty Lee glanced at her girlfriend. Both of them expected the banishment.

"Then banish us." Azula replied. "I could care less."

Ozai sighed. "When did you become so unintelligent? Brash, impulsive. You are not who I thought you were."

"That's pleasing to hear." She retorts. "Do it, father. Say the words."

Ozai finally sat down on his throne, looking as dominant and regal as ever. "You are clearly a traitor to your country."

Azula nodded at this. She didn't expect that her banishment would bring her more relief rather than fear. It seems as though Ty Lee really changed everything.

"You disappoint me, Azula." Azula notices the lack of honorifics, and she felt like she was liberated rather than insulted. "I want you gone."

Azula smiled. "Splendid."

"But," Ozai crossed his legs, "you are also a threat to the Fire Nation." A devilish smirk made its way onto his face. "And when I say I want you gone, I mean it. Can't have you wreaking havoc in the empire, can we? You are a danger to our propaganda." He cleared his throat. "Therefore, you must be eradicated." He turns his head forward. He looked at Azula dead in the eye, there was a sparkle in his eyes; his vision focused on fire, focused on arson and destruction alone. Then he smiled cunningly. "Killed." He whispers with a maniac grin.

Azula's eyes widened. She was frozen in place. She did not expect that her father would choose to do this. She knew that he was a heartless dictator, but she thought that he would at least harbor some partiality towards his blood relatives - towards his _daughter._ Meanwhile, Ty Lee gasped; looking at Azula with fear and worry in her eyes. She felt a lump form in her throat. At any given day, she would feel less worried, forming faith at the prospect of stopping the source of fear. But this was the Fire Lord, this was Fire Lord Ozai. And all the people that were currently inside that room knew damn well that he would not hesitate to kill. 

Even his own daughter.

Iroh immediately turned to his brother, hesitation was written all over the way he moved. He could not have his brother kill his niece; he did not understand how Ozai came to this conclusion. In their early years, he always tried his best to act as Ozai's moral compass. But that only led him to become the laughing stock in his brother's head. Now, the life of her niece was on the line. And if the father of his niece wasn't going to act, or in this case, was the very threat to her life - then he had to do something. Anything.

"Guards! Have Zuko come in!" The Fire Lord announced. The guards complied.

"Ozai. You have lost your mind." Iroh said urgently. 

Ozai laughed. "This does not concern you, brother."

"No, you don't understand.. You _cannot_ kill your daughter! Do not do this.. I am begging you. I am sure this will turn very badly. It will do more harm than good. Please be sensible about this.."

"Iroh, all my decisions are solely for the welfare of our nation. "He leaned back in his chair. "Now, I have reached an applicable decision." 

"No! There are better ways to handle this! Please-"

"Nonsense!!" Ozai yelled. "Your noisy blabbering is not going to change my mind. Shut your mouth before I-"

Iroh growled. With all of his strength, he shot a fireball towards his brother. The latter, though, had lightning-like reflexes. He immediately went out of the way, but he was clearly taken aback. "You may have children, but you cannot be considered as a father!!!" Iroh yelled, glaring at the Fire Lord. He kept shooting fireballs at him, and suddenly the room was hotter than before as tension manifested in the atmosphere. "You do not know how painful it is to lose a child!!" The siblings were now having a fight in the throne room, as Ty Lee and Azula looked stunned, then moved when panic overook their senses; trying their best to take cover and move out of the way.

Time was moving too fast.

"You're- You're," Ty Lee shook her head, her voice shaky, "No, no, _no_ , you're not going to die!" It felt like a helpless plea.

Azula faced Ty Lee, her eyebrows were furrowed because of anxiety. "I don't know what will happen, Ty Lee." Her voice too, was shaky, but she weakly smiled at the acrobat in order to calm her down. "But don't worry too much about me..." 

"Arrghh!!" The girls' attention shifted back to the two fighting firebenders. It was Ozai who shouted, as he got hit by one of Iroh's fireballs for a split second as he was trying to move out of the way.

Iroh was relentless. He kept attacking his brother, conspiring to trap him in a blazing inferno. He briefly looked at Ty Lee and Azula. Sweat was visible on his face, his forehead was creased, in absolute focus as he channeled his power in stopping his psychotic brother. "Azula! Ty Lee! Get out of here! Run! As far as you can! As fast as you can!" He dodged one of Ozai's attacks. "Go!!"

Azula nodded, a slight pang of hesitation hitting her, not sure if leaving her uncle with her father was a wise choice. But she had no time to think as the room was now being filled with flames. She and Ty Lee bolted towards the door, nervousness filling their senses. Ty Lee touched the door in order to open it, but she flinched because of its raised temperature. She shook her hand in the air, but nonetheless, the door still opened wide.

It was opened from the other side. 

A serious Zuko was suddenly in front of them, with guards escorting him. He smirked, looking at his sister's pathetic state. He leaned closer to her. "You have nowhere to run now, sister."

Azula gritted her teeth in anger while Ty Lee looked at her in genuine fright and worry. The guards took the girls' hands behind their back, sealing it in handcuffs. Azula groaned and moved about, stubborn in her ways. Zuko just simply laughed at her as they were thrown to the ground. Then he made his way inside the throne room, commanding the guards to assist him in capturing Iroh. It took a few moments, but a breathless, raging Iroh was finally caught in chains. 

Ozai wiped his forehead. "Brilliant work, Prince Zuko." 

Zuko smirked and bowed, his ego growing with the compliment. From her uncomfortable position against the ground, Azula's eyes were shooting daggers at him.

Finally, the Fire Lord turned to her and Ty Lee. He smiled wide with an evil glint in his eyes. 

"Throw them to the prison, guards. The Fire Nation Princess shall have her execution at dusk."

And the Fire Lord's wish was his people's command.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayee! The story has finally reached its climax! I hope you guys look forward to what happens next :DD Thank you for reading and have a great rest of your day <33
> 
> Twitter: @aloofmess

**Author's Note:**

> It took a lot of power in me not to write "Then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked..." in the summary. （ ´∀｀）
> 
> Alright so at first I wanted this to only be a one-shot, but it'll probably have one or two more chapters. I am very turbulent when it comes to my writing, so I'm sorry in advance :p.
> 
> Let's be moots! @aloofmess (twitter).


End file.
